The Chosen One Has Knockers
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: When Harry wakes up one morning to find himself suddenly transformed into a beautiful girl, all hell breaks loose in Hogwarts. At least Ginny doesn't seem to mind. Harry x Ginny, fem!Harry x Ginny, femslash, gender bender, and much lesbian fun! Hermione x Luna (Moon Sage) established!
1. Feminine Woes

**Pairings:** Harry x Ginny, Fem!Harry x Ginny

 **Warnings:** Gender bender, female Harry, and future lesbian sex.

 **Disclaimer:** My first Harry Potter story is here at last! I have, as you may know, written many different stories other than this one, but this is my first for this particular fandom. Honestly, there needs to be more gender bender yuri stories in the world of our favorite boy wizard. Why isn't there? There's ample cause for such a story to exist; in a universe where magic spells can do anything, and there are tons of hot girls, it seems almost sacrilege not to have a handful of stories like this. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, obviously.

Before anyone says anything, this takes place in an alternate, more peaceful Year Six, where Voldemort was killed by his backfiring Killing Curse.

* * *

Chapter 1: Feminine Woes

It was the dead of night in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and even in the Slytherin House, almost no sounds could be heard. The operative word here being _almost_. If one listened faintly, every few moments one could hear the slight rustle of ancient pages turning.

The sound was as quiet as quiet could be. In his four-poster bed, Draco Malfoy knew that even he could get into serious trouble if caught reading this particular book. He had stolen it from the Forbidden Section in the Library and it contained archaic spells and curses long forgotten by most minds. Bound in scarlet leather with its glistening silver, loopy cursive title - - _101 Charms and Curses to Get Revenge on Your Oldest Enemies_ \- - it was the sort of thing that Fred and George Weasley would have loved to get their hands on. All of the magics contained in its fading and dusty pages were basically enormous pranks. Painful pranks, yes, but pranks all the same, and none of them non-reversible.

It was a shame, thought Draco sadly. Perhaps getting turned into a newt for life would soften Potter's big head. But that particular spell just didn't seem embarrassing enough (he had come across it around fifteen minutes ago). Sure, his own similar transformation into a ferret several years back had been morally wounding, but Potter... Potter deserved something bigger. Something spectacular. Something that would show off Draco's own greatness and skillful wandwork while, at the same time, bringing everlasting shame upon the Moron Who Lived.

And so Draco continued to flip through the tome, reading by candle-light, searching for something that would fit his desires.

Should Draco strip away most of Harry's magic? (No, that seemed rather harsh, even for Potter.) What about turning him into a half-cat? (Although hilarious to think of, the Granger girl had already suffered from something very similar. Casting such a curse would feel boring and repetitive, even if the aforementioned situation hadn't been his fault to begin with.) Perhaps making Potter talk in constantly-changing languages, so no one could discern what he would try to say...

As the blond boy turned over the Ever-Changing Tongues Charm in his mind, his right pointer finger happened to slip a little. The page turned to the next curse.

What Draco saw made him explode in laughter. Then he quickly clapped a hand to his mouth. In the four-poster across the room, Crabbe turned over restlessly in his sleep. None of his other roommates made a sound, save some rather disgusting snoring from Goyle.

Satisfied that he hadn't given himself away, Draco slowly shifted his attention again to his book. He read the curse's description again, then a third time. He studied the explanatory diagram provided to make sure the lack of sleep wasn't getting to him. Draco nearly burst into laughter again but caught himself. His chest heaved painfully with the effort.

 _This is perfect_ , Draco thought ecstatically. _Merlin's saggy underpants, this is perfect!_

Unable to stop from grinning at the hilarity of the magic he was about to use, Draco grabbed his wand off of his oak nightstand. He wiped it onto his bed-sheets to make sure it was clean, then brandished it out in front of him like he was holding a sword. Following the instructions in the text, he brought to his mind the annoying face of Harry James Potter.

"Transfiguro Femina!" whispered the youngest Malfoy, as softly as he dared. There was a second's delay, and then the tip of his wand glowed faintly pink.

And all the way on the other side of the school, in grand Gryffindor tower, the Boy Who Lived began to change.

* * *

Not for the first time, Harry Potter was having rather troubling dreams.

The raven-haired boy was standing in the Leaky Cauldron, eleven again and experiencing the wizarding world for the first time. Which was normal enough at first glance. There was one rather huge difference from how it actually occured, however - - or rather, two huge differences that were basically one and the same. All the familiar witches and wizards who shook Harry's hand and hugged him called him not Harry, but Rose... and he was unmistakably a girl.

It was quite disconcerting.

Although it was very obviously a dream - - everything had a kind of black-and-white colour to it, as though Harry was watching an old television set - - it was all extremely vivid and alive. Harry could hear everyone talking clearly, could smell the aroma of the Butterbeer in most of the customers' hands. Rings of smoke conjured from the wands of several wizened old men in the back choked young Harry's (or, perhaps, Rose's) lungs. In this unfamiliar feminine body, his head was even closer to the bar than it had been all those years ago. Apparently Rose was even shorter and scrawnier than the real Harry was.

"What an honor it is to finally meet you, Rose!" cried a jolly lady with rather overwhelming hair, whose name Harry was unable to recall. "An enormous honor indeed!" Harry's hand hurt in her tight grip.

A man in shockingly blue robes stepped up to him (her?) and knelt down so he was at the same height as Harry. He smiled. "My daughter thinks you're the best," he said warmly. "She's always talking about how you're her heroine. She'll be in school with you this year, you know - - it will be her first year, too. You've set an example for all the girls of this age. You should be proud." His hair was like chocolate and looked as though he hadn't bothered to run a comb through it in several decades. It was even more disheveled than Harry's.

Next to him - - or _was_ it her? Harry really didn't know how to think of this dream version of himself - - Hagrid stood smiling proudly. Compared to the midget that Rose proved to be, Hagrid seemed to fill up the Leaky Cauldron with his huge presence. "Alrigh', you lot, break it up, wontcha?" he boomed. His voice thundered around the tavern without him really trying. "She needs ter get 'er books 'n wand. We don't got all day."

Hagrid clapped a hand against Harry's back, and he nearly fell face-first to the floor. Harry/Rose stumbled for a good two feet before regaining his/her balance.

"Ouch," he said, and winced at his achingly whiny voice.

The half-giant's face dropped into worry. "You alrigh', there, Rosie? Sometimes I dunno me own strength."

"'M alright," said Harry. Again the eleven-year-old girl's voice issuing from his own mouth made him shudder.

"What?" Hagrid cried. His expression changed, now incredulous instead of worried. His accent transformed, too. "What do you mean!? Of course you're not alright, mate! You're a bloody girl, for Merlin's sake! Wake the bloody hell up!"

Harry felt a hand slap his cheek, and his eyes shot open. The dream evaporated at once.

"Cut that out, Ron!" he groaned, sitting up. Something about his voice seemed off. Sleep was dulling his senses and the pillow seemed like a very welcoming idea right about now. Harry rubbed his leaden eyes. "Wha's that... for..."

"Harry? You with me?" said Ron. His freckly face peered down with a strange mixture of emotion - - part disbelief, part humor, part shock, but mostly caution. Through the dregs of sleep, Harry could make out Neville, Dean, and several other sixth years also staring at him.

The world shifted into focus slowly as Harry spoke. He was leaning up a little from his bed, at such an angle that he was given a clear view of his body. His scarlet and gold bed-sheets were at a bundle at his groin. Harry's nightshirt felt unusually tight against his chest. His back was itchy, like a horse's tail was brushing against it. The Boy Who Lived frowned, certain that he must be too tired to think straight. A foreboding feeling growing in the back of his mind, Harry lifted his hand to his chest. He squeezed, confused. Squeezed again.

And immediately stopped cold.

"Er, Harry?" Ron said again.

"Imma go back to sleep," said Harry, his head spinning. "G'night."

"Harry!" cried Ron, and he grabbed the pillow out from under Harry's head before he collapsed into it. His crown smacked painfully against the wall. "Oi, stay with me, mate! Neville, go get Professor McGonagall!"

"Um, right," said Neville, who was looking at Harry as though he were a ghost. He hauled out of the room as fast as humanely possible.

Dean shook Harry. "Hey, Harry, don't faint now!" he snapped. "It took forever to get you awake!"

"Let me sleep," Harry moaned, turning over so his head was buried in his four-poster. "I'll wake up in the morning and this won't be real. This can't be real. This is just a dream."

Ron's dangerously calm voice dragged him back from the pit of slumber. "Listen to me, Harry. This is no dream. This is real."

"No."

"It is."

"'S not."

Ron cried out in exasperation. "Just look again, mate! I'm telling you, it's real! And if you still don't believe me, check for your... you know what."

Hoping against hope that he wouldn't see what he knew he'd see, Harry reluctantly rose his head and sat up. He looked down. The things that he had felt before on his chest were still there: round and poking out against his nightshirt uncomfortably, the size of melons. Two of them. Harry felt them again. They were definitely real - - soft but firm, fitting nicely in his smaller-than-normal hand. Panicked now, Harry reached behind his head, ran his hand along an incredible length of hair that he had definitely not had before. It probably reached down to his back. Aunt Petunia would have a field day with it.

"Ron," said Harry, fear in the edge of his voice.

Ron frowned apologetically at him. "What is it, mate?"

"Get the bloody hell out. Everyone else, too. I'm... checking. For it. And if it's not there, I don't want you to see..."

Ron's ears turned the color of his hair. The faces of the other boys curiously looking at Harry also flushed rather forcefully. "Er, r-right," stammered Ron. "Say no more." He glared at the other boys. "Well, what are you all waiting for? You heard the man! Er, I mean the... yeah. Just... get out."

Dean and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth-years jolted and hauled out of the dorm as quickly as Neville had. Ron hesitated for a moment, then under a withering glare from Harry that could've curdled Honeyduke's Best Chocolate, he left too, shutting the door firmly behind him as he went. Harry paused a moment. He really didn't want to do this. If it wasn't there, he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Harry steeled himself to the task. It simply had to be done.

With trembling hands, he gripped the edge of his shorts... and looked down.

There was a couple minutes in which absolutely nothing happened.

Outside the dorm, the awkwardness and tension between the sixth years couldn't have been higher.

"You think he's...?" Dean began to ask. He trailed off and stared down at the floor.

Ron frowned. "I don't know. I don't know how I'd handle being in his situation. Damn, the worst crap happens to him." The silence lingered for several moments longer. "Maybe I should - -"

He was cut off by a very loud, very agonized, and very girly shriek.

Ron groaned. "Bloody. Hell."

* * *

 **Well, we'll just have to see how this little project goes.**

 **As always, follows and favorites are welcome but not necessary. I'd really appreciate reviews a lot more, though. Seriously, they're what make my day in the end. Hearing what you guys think of my stories makes me very happy indeed. A single nice review is worth more than thirty follows or favorites in my book!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this new little story of mine. Next chapter is coming as soon as I can get it up.**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	2. First Time - - Ginny and Rose

**Pairings:** Fem!Harry x Ginny, still

 **Warnings:** Totally-wigging-out Harry, lesbians, yuri teasing.

 **Disclaimer:** Holy. Fucking. Crap.

 _So many follows and favorites and reviews on the first day._ I just... I can't even believe how many I got. I got even more than when I first posted _One of the Girls_. It was absolutely insane. When I woke up the morning after I released the previous chapter of this story, then checked my iPod for emails... my jaw just dropped. Seriously, you guys are totally awesome! Usually I don't get up to fifty follows at least by the end of the first month, much more normally by the end of the second or third. This time I reached it in the first _six hours_. And the reviews! I got a ton of fucking awesome reviews! Call me Ford Mustang, 'cuz I'm so driven right now... driven to finish this second chapter, that is. So without further ado, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ginny and Rose

The first thing Harry James Potter did when he discovered he didn't have a penis anymore, was stare at his crotch for a good two minutes.

 _Where is it?_ he wondered, unable to comprehend this impossible development. _Where. The hell. Is my penis?_

And so he sat there on his four-poster bed, staring at his crotch with wide, unbelieving eyes. His mind was almost a total blank. Harry couldn't seem to move his hands, or his arms, or any part of his body, really. The shock of not having something so universally marking of being male cut deep. His mouth hung open like he was trying to catch a fly. His eyes were unblinking.

Then he regained function of his body, released the rim of his pants, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!" cried Harry, and flipped out so badly that he hit his head off the wall. Again. His crown ached in protest, but it was far from the worst pain he'd ever experienced. (No thanks to Professor Lockhart. Seriously, who the bloody hell thought removing one's entire arm bones was a proper healing technique?)

Harry's ears picked up a very loud "Bloody. Hell." from Ron, outside the bedroom.

After he was done screaming, Harry finally managed to tear his eyes away from his ( _WHY THE FUCK ISN'T MY PENIS THERE)_ stunningly empty crotch, and stare at the far wall instead. He took a few deep breaths. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. He sucked in several more. Finally, his heart slowed to a rate at which he could breathe properly again, although his mind was still racing a million miles per hour.

 _Alright, this has to be a curse of some kind_ , Harry realized. _But how could someone have cast it on me? It would have had to be one of my fellow Gryffindors, right? No one else knows the password to our common room._ But that left the question: Who would have had the indecency to pull something like this? Not even Fred or George Weasley would take away someone's manhood for the sake of a few laughs. And besides, they weren't at Hogwarts anymore; they were still running their own joke shop. Neville was definitely out of the picture as well. A spell that could change someone's gender would probably require very precise wandwork, or some other complicated thing. The stout boy simply wasn't clever enough to handle that, and even if he was, he had no reason to.

Who would gain from turning Harry into a... (Harry's mind blanked out a moment here, just from the horror of the thought) a... girl? Who would enjoy seeing Harry like this?

And then the boy wizard (girl witch?) had an epiphany. What if the spell didn't have to be cast in the near vicinity of the victim? What if it could be cast much further away than that... within reason? With this sudden thought came the clear answer - - the offender had to be Draco Malfoy.

 _Malfoy..._ Harry growled, clenching his bed-sheets into his fist. What was that idiot's problem? It was obvious now that the perpetrator was him. Who else hated Harry enough to do something like this to him? Well, Voldemort would have been on that list, obviously, but he had long since died.

Now that the question of who had done such a thing was answered, Harry was strangely curious to know what he looked like. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to that yet. Freaking out about being a girl had taken up most of his being. But now that he was calmer, at least somewhat... Harry frowned. Did he dare look at himself now?

But as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and so the Boy Who Lived decided to head to the nearest mirror. He closed his eyes until he knew he was in front of it, then he opened them.

And stared.

On the other side of the glass was a beautiful girl who, like in Harry's dream, was even shorter than he was. Unlike the dream, however, she was very clearly sixteen - - just like Harry was himself. She was stunningly pretty. Long, flowing black hair ran down her back. As Harry had felt on himself earlier, it reached the middle of her back. Although it was tied in a ponytail, something about the way it laid spoke of many futile minutes spent wrestling with a comb. The girl's face was free of blemishes and her skin fair and smooth. Her eyes were the same shade of green that Harry had had before, and the lightning scar on her forehead did not take away from her beauty: If anything, it made her cuter.

Harry's face felt hot. Surely the girl in the mirror couldn't be _him_.

He lifted his right hand to his cheek. The girl lifted her left. He bit his lip. So did the girl. Harry placed his palm against the glass (noting, as he did so, that his fingers were longer and his hand smaller, more feminine), and the girl reached so that they could have been holding hands.

An aching sadness penetrated Harry's heart. Whereas he'd looked just like his father as a boy, he now looked exactly like his mother, except he'd kept his father's hair. It felt like another cruel reminder of his parents' death. Harry felt cold and hollow, and it had nothing to do with the early November morning chill that hung in the castle. He knew that everyone was going to comment on how much he looked like his mum. He didn't know if his heart could handle it.

Someone rapped on the door urgently, and the voice of Ginny Weasley came from the other side of the door. "Harry? Harry, are you in there?"

"Gin!" he gasped, and for the first time realized his voice was much higher than normal. And that he sounded exactly like his mum. "Wait a second. I'll get the door for you."

Harry stepped over to the door, pushing through the sadness that now weighed him down. It felt as though he were walking through the swamp that the Weasley twins had released in that one corridor last year. He grabbed the brass handle and opened it slowly.

Once it was open enough, Ginny stepped through the doorway and up to Harry. She was now a couple inches taller than him. Harry looked behind her. Ron and the other boys were watching them. Scowling at the small congregation, Harry shut the door firmly again, and locked it for good measure. He didn't want any of them to see him like this more than they had to, Ron included.

"Neville told me what happened as he was going to McGonagall," said Ginny. She looked over Harry's new body. "God, you're even smaller."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Gin."

"Your voice is pretty. I guess it's your mum's?"

"Yeah," said Harry woodenly. "Please... don't talk about that right now."

Ginny's eyes saddened. "Oh, right. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He sat on the edge of his four-poster and motioned for Ginny to sit beside him. She did. "I mean, I don't really feel _bad_ , but I have too many emotions raging in me to count. I don't know whether to be mad, upset, sad, confused, or embarrassed. Or happy, now that you're here."

"Female life in a nutshell. Just wait until your first period comes."

"Oh Merlin, please tell me I won't have a period," he groaned, and Ginny laughed. A strand of her fiery hair fell over her eyes.

For a moment, they were both silent, relishing in being alone in each other's presence. Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand. Even that felt weird; her hand was now bigger than Harry's. The gender-confused boy was, however, very glad that she was keeping him company despite all this. It made him feel better that she wasn't looking at him weird or anything. She was still treating him like Harry.

"I wonder what happened," said Ginny at last. "I mean, what spell could turn someone into the opposite gender?"

"Dunno. Though whatever it was, it was probably Malfoy who did it."

A snort. "Obviously. That boy is just... UGH! I don't know how anyone puts up with him. He must really hate you though, to do something like this."

"Gin?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you still... you know. Like me?"

He had been dating the youngest Weasley since almost the beginning of this school year, and all of it had felt incredible. She was insanely cute and her unquenchable happiness was contagious. Every second with her felt like a dream, every second without her as boring as sitting through Potions. Just last week, they'd shared their first kiss together under the watchful moon, on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. Harry had been sure his heart would soar out of his chest.

Ginny gazed at him strangely. "Harry. James. Potter. Don't you dare even ask that question. Of _course_ I still love you. Nothing could change that."

"But... I'm a... girl now."

"And? Am I supposed to be like, _Ew my boyfriend's a girl. I'm not dating_ him _anymore._ "

Harry blinked. "Well... I mean... wouldn't it be really awkward for you?"

"I'm bi," said Ginny.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"I like both girls and boys," she said slowly. "I'm bisexual. I don't really talk much about my relationships, but it's true. I even dated Katie a few weeks once." The gorgeous ginger shook her head. "Merlin, she was sexy. But you're hotter, even as a girl. Plus, something about you just... makes me feel different than I've felt with anyone else. I think even if I wasn't bi, I'd still want to date you in this situation."

"You dated Katie?" said Harry.

"God, you're dense."

They were silent for several more moments.

"Have you... felt yourself yet?" asked Ginny, and now her calm demeanor did break a little, her cheeks tinging pink.

"Felt myself?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, touched yourself." She sighed like Harry was an idiot who needed everything explained to him. "Sexually."

"Oh." He blushed hotly. "No. I'd just barely worked up the nerve to see myself in the mirror a second before you got here. I probably won't be able to... touch myself for at least a few months, and that's if Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey don't find a way to turn me back by then."

"Well," said his girlfriend, "it would be a perfect crime to not do at least some crazy things with your new body, wouldn't you think?

Harry blinked again. "Ginny, what are you - -"

"But first, we need to start calling you by a different name. You're a girl now, so we can't exactly call you Harry. That would be strange. What do you think?"

He still wasn't quite sure _what_ to think, but suddenly he remembered his dream last night. "Rose," he said. He paused. "Yes, Rose."

Ginny smiled. "That's a pretty name. Why pick it, though? I would've thought you'd choose Harriet."

"...My mum's side of the family always names their girls after flowers. I figured since I'm a girl, and I look like my mum now... Plus I had a bit of a weird dream last night. I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright then, Har - - Rose," said Ginny, and she leaned forward sensually. Harry... no, Rose blushed. "You want to know how women have fun when they're alone?"

"Um," said Rose. He - - she - - fumbled with her words. "How do they... have fun...?"

"Well, I'll just have to teach you, now, won't I?" With that, the beautiful redhead kissed her new girlfriend softly, her eyes closed in full bliss. Rose moaned into the kiss. It somehow felt different than that time on the Astronomy Tower. Something about it was more tender, and yet rougher at the same time. Ginny reached behind the neo-girl and brushed a hand through her hair.

After several moments that felt like they lasted an eternity, a very wonderful eternity indeed, they broke apart. Harry was - - _Rose_ was left panting, her heart pumping with excitement. Ginny's hand stroking her hair was strangely relaxing. All the fears and worries and shit she'd initially felt about being a girl seemed stupid now. Rose looked at Ginny with bewilderment.

"Gin," she said huskily. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"Dean," came the slightly embarrassed reply. "He can be a little rough, but also surprisingly sweet in bed. He _did_ leave me nearly unable to walk for a week once, though. And he was cheating on me. I broke up with him after that."

"Oh," said Rose, who hadn't really been paying attention to the words Ginny was saying. She was too busy staring at the redhead and wondering how she'd landed such an insanely pretty girlfriend. Even just watching her talk seemed like a perfectly wonderful past-time.

Ginny grinned. "Enough about Dean, though. I want some more of _you_."

Blushing yet again, Rose found herself once again locking lips with the taller girl a split second later. She jumped in surprise, but relaxed the next moment. She just wanted to enjoy this sweet kiss. Although... this kiss felt rougher, needier than the last, as if demanding Rose give Ginny more than simply this. The couple leaned backwards as they kissed until they sunk into the bed. The girls' soft lips meshed together wonderfully with each other, like pillows. Rose felt her crotch tingle and pulled back in surprise, one hand streaking down to cup it.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, both curious at her girlfriend's discomfort and disappointed at the sudden lack of kissing.

"My... crotch," said Rose. "It feels wet and tingly. I think I have to pee or something."

The other girl stared at Rose for a moment, then laughed, the sound being like church bells. "Rose, that feeling means you're turned on! It's like when boys get hard-ons. We just get a bit wet."

She nodded in understanding. "Oh... I see. Then are you...?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ginny asked mysteriously. Rose's jaw dropped at the sheer bluntness of the sentence, and she almost didn't notice Ginny grabbing her hand until her fingers were nearly touching the redhead's hips. When she did notice, though, it was too late. Her finger brushed against Ginny's surprisingly moist crotch.

Rose jumped. "Gin, what are you... what if someone walks in!?"

"When I got up the stairway, I told the boys not to let McGonagall in until I've calmed you down," said Ginny with a proud grin, "and from what you said I think you're fairly excited right now. So relax and just follow my lead, alright, milady?"

"Uh... yeah... sure," said Rose. Although still nervous, she let Ginny move her hand up and down the folds between the girl's legs. She did, of course, still have her nightclothes on, so Rose couldn't see anything, but even that was very much embarrassing. And also, apparently, an incredible turn on. With a start, she realized her underwear was sticking to her more than before. Her own crotch was getting as wet as Ginny's.

"G-Gin, we really shouldn't be doing this," Rose said, but Ginny just grinned at her.

"Oh, come on, you can't say you're not enjoying this. I can tell by your face and the way you're breathing that you like it. And I haven't even touched you yet."

"Me?" repeated Rose, agape with astonishment. Ginny nodded and slipped her hands down the front of Rose's pants before she could protest. She let out a cry of surprise, but not necessarily in a bad way. Because when Ginny found the source of Rose's wetness, she dipped a finger inside... and a bolt of pleasure shot up the spine of the wizard-turned-witch.

"That felt good, huh?" said Ginny with a knowing smirk.

Rose shuddered. "Y-yeah. Weird, too. Weird but good."

"I'm glad," said Ginny, and she again stole a long kiss from the new girl. Showing Rose how to tease her with one hand, and fingering Rose's brand new pussy with the other, Ginny was getting quite flustered herself. She certainly hadn't expected something like this from her relationship with _the_ Harry Potter, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise. In fact, now Ginny was looking forward to some very fun times with Rose that she wouldn't have been able to experience before... at least, not the same way.

"Mm, Gin," moaned Rose against Ginny's lips.

"What is it love?" asked Ginny, not pausing to come up for air.

Rose leaned back. "I'm feeling... really... hot..."

"Good," she breathed, looking into the other girl's beautiful emerald eyes tenderly. "That's a very good thing. It means you're close."

"Close to what?"

"The climax," Ginny said, and released Rose's hand. The new girl unconsciously continued her administrations to Ginny, without her help. The redhead used the freedom of her other hand to reach up to Rose's pert chest, to grasp the globes she found there. Rose gasped at the touch, and she used the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Rose's mouth.

Rose, who was entirely new to this whole _sex_ thing, and who had never been a girl before, was getting overwhelmed by the incredible sensations Ginny was making her feel. Her head swam in pleasure and yet somehow - - almost instinctually - -she knew this wasn't as good as it could get.

As a boy, she certainly could never have felt quite the pleasure she felt now. Ginny's fingers in Rose's snatch was exquisite, and she knew she was probably going to have to get new pants soon. Or at least a very powerful _Scourgify_. Ginny's tongue was doing what could only be described as battle with Rose's own, sliding against it and rolling over it. It felt amazing. The hand working wonders to her chest, which was heavy and (although Rose didn't know it) around a D-cup, pinched and rubbed at Rose's nipple through her nightshirt. Ginny was evidently a complete minx in bed with another girl; perhaps with a boy as well.

"Gin," gasped Rose, her vision doing three-sixties. "Gin, I can't see straight."

 _Almost there, then,_ thought Ginny triumphantly. Katie had taught her well if she could bring someone to orgasm through their own clothes. "Alright, then. If I just do... _this_ ," she said aloud, and stuck two more fingers up Rose's sopping cunt.

"Ah!" Rose cried out. "Gin! I'm - -"

"Shh! Don't want the boys to hear us," Ginny told her slyly, and muffled the Potter girl's mouth with one final searing kiss.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. With a guttural moan that could only come from getting pleasured by the one you love, her pussy let loose a spray of girl-cum around Ginny's fingers. Rose's other hand shot up to Ginny's chest and caressed it like she'd done with Rose's, only rougher. Now it was Ginny's turn to cry out into Rose's lips. She hadn't expected this, but again, it was not unwelcome. A second later, Ginny was pushed over the edge, too.

Rose's mind spun as Ginny broke their last kiss of the session. The redhead's fingers slipped back out of her, as quickly as they'd gone in, and Rose sucked in some much-needed air.

"Oh, Gin, that felt... wow," said Rose, unable to really describe just what she was feeling. It was something intimate and kinky, unnatural and yet inherent. She was having a bit of trouble with thinking, anyway.

Ginny just smiled, brought the hand that had previously been buried in Rose's underwear to her mouth, and licked the girl-cum from her fingers. Rose stared.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" demanded Ron. "McGonagall's coming up the stairs now!"

Dean leaned back from the door, his left ear red from being pressed against it so hard, and his cheeks redder. "...Nothing," he said. If anyone had thought to look down, they would've seen a slight rise to his pants. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

He pushed through the congregation of whispering Gryffindor sixth-years and fled down the stairs.

One of the other boys, Seamus Finnigan, raised his eyebrow. "What do you suppose _his_ problem is?"

If only they knew.

* * *

 **And another chapter's done and done! I'm back in the game now, folks.**

 **I've gotten so much incredible feedback from the first chapter that I can't even begin to express my gratefulness in words. Well, I guess I have, actually. Part of the reason this chapter was finished so quickly was because I wanted to thank you all. Anyway, as always, go ahead and give this story a follow and/or a favorite if you haven't yet, but like where this story is going. There's plenty more of this type of action - - as well as the hilarity that gender bending should always ensue - - to come. And if you really liked it, I'd love it if you told me why! The twelve reviews I got were all incredible and fantastic, and I would give all of you a very appreciative jar of Nutella if I could. But I can't.**

 **Keep being awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	3. Chilled to the Bone

**Pairings:** Fem!Harry x Ginny. I shouldn't even have to say it by now.

 **Warnings:** No sex scenes here, just some plot development and exposition.

 **Disclaimer:** I still can't believe how popular this is getting. I've barely had this up two weeks and I'm almost at 150 followers. I mean holy fuck! You guys must really like this. Now, that being said, I'd like to address something else that's come up. Several of you have reviewed saying you were somewhat put off by how Ginny came off as a slut. I did not mean for her to come off that way, at least not in a bad way; and thanks to your reviews, I will eventually be doing a Ginny flashback to explain her past relationships, and why I did not intend for her to come off as a slut. I do very much appreciate you all speaking out and telling me about this, though, because now future readers may not have to be put off the way some of you were. If anything else weirds you out, please tell me about it and I will do my best to help with that!

* * *

Chapter 3: Chilled to the Bone

"Wow," said Rose, who was still reeling from the unexpected fingering.

Ginny blushed and sat up on her knees, suddenly very anxious. "OhmigoshI'msosorry!" she said in a single breath. Her words ran together so quickly it was hard to make out what she was trying to say. The younger girl rocked back and forth on the bed. Even her ears were slightly pink - - a sure sign of her Weasley heritage. "Ididn'tmeantodothatIdon'tknowwhatcameovermeI'm - -"

"Gin, calm down," Rose told her. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and gazed into her girlfriend's slightly teary, worry-filled eyes. "I can't understand a single word."

"R-Right."

Ginny took a deep breath. Then she glanced away to the wall, clearly ashamed of herself, and said, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to have sex with you, but you just..." She began talking as fast as a Japanese bullet train again. "You looked so cute and it was like I couldn't help myself and I've never felt like that before with anyone not even Katie and I just- -"

"Gin."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Rose cracked a tired smile - - tired, but also satisfied. "It was a bit weird at first, but once I got used to it I didn't mind any of it. How could I have? It was you doing it to me. 'Sides, you did calm me down, didn't you? So don't worry yourself."

Ginny stared at her intently.

Rose's brow creased adorably. Her cheeks gained a slight dusting of pink to them. "W-What? Was it something I said?"

"Thanks," said the youngest Weasley awkwardly. She grinned, too. "You know... you look really cute with your brow like that."

"That feels really weird, being called cute."

"Well, you are, so get used to it."

"Damn it," said Rose, and they both laughed. The slight tension that had built up between the two broke. For several moments, Rose and Ginny couldn't help but check each other out. Ginny found herself loving the unknowingly sexy half-smirk Rose was wearing. Coupled with her slightly disheveled clothes and wet fingers (not to mention crotch), it was hard to believe that such a beautiful girl had really been her boyfriend until last night. Rose, for her part, was trying to capture a mental picture of exactly how her redhead lover looked at that moment - - slightly embarrassed, half-confident, and one-hundred percent angel.

Ginny coughed. "McGonagall's got to be up the stairs by now," she said. "We should probably let her in."

"Not before a well-placed Scourgify, we aren't," replied Rose, eyeing her fingers and pants nervously.

The other girl blushed. "Yeah, definitely." She pulled her wand out of her robes' pocket and pointed it first at her own nether regions. Upon doing so, she cast the Cleansing Charm. This action she repeated for Rose's crotch, as well as each others' hands. When all of it was properly dry, she nodded, pleased with her spellwork. She said, "Who knows Mum's hellish house-cleaning lessons would've actually come in handy?"

Rose snorted. She'd been there, too, as a boy.

Laughing, Ginny swung her legs off the gender bent wizard's four-poster, then went to the door. She opened it half-way and glanced outside. "Ah, Professor McGonagall!" she called out. "I managed to calm Ro - -" She shot a quick look at the neo-girl, who blushed and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone other than Ginny calling her that yet. "- -calm Harry down."

And thus Harry's Transfiguration professor entered the bedroom.

Professor Minerva McGonagall must have been shaken awake by a panicked Neville. This was obvious due to several reasons: Her professor's hat was thrown on crookedly, her usual black robes were askew, and she appeared to be having trouble opening her eyes fully. This last problem was solved when she got a good look at Rose, however. Her deep green eyes suddenly became as wide as dinner plates. In any other situation, it would have been rather hilarious to see the Head of Gryffindor House this shocked.

"My word!" gasped McGonagall, and she stumbled back into the wall. Rose frowned. "Harry, what in the world happened?"

"No idea," said Rose bluntly.

"Are you alright?"

Rose blinked. "I'm fine, I guess. Or at least as fine as I could be under the circumstances."

"How are you feeling!?" cried the witch, and she rushed to Rose's side to place a hand on her forehead.

"Fine," said Rose again, concernedly. McGonagall looked like her brain was going to explode if she worried any longer. "Why?"

"Well... I mean..." The Transfiguration professor stared at Rose agape. It took several moments, but at last she regained her composure and straightened herself. She also took several steps away from Rose's four-poster. "Ahem. Anyway, I'm afraid I am unaware of what magic, other than Polyjuice Potion, could transform a person's gender. Whatever it is would have to be a very advanced spell, curse, or potion. We'll have to take you to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall's gaze became distant. "And here I thought everyone was playing a large prank on me," she muttered to herself.

There was a pause.

"Harry, are you quite sure - -"

"Professor, I'm alright," sighed Rose deeply. Harry and his friends had given McGonagall her fair share of excitement since their first year, but the aging woman was obviously quite out of her comfort zone with this particular misadventure.

"Ro - - Harry," said Ginny, her eyes flicking from Rose to McGonagall, "do you want me to walk with you to the infirmary?"

"Yes, please. If you can. Can she, professor?"

McGonagall hesitated, but shrugged. "Well I don't see why not. Ah, come along, then, Mr... Ms... um... Potter."

Awkwardly the Head of Gryffindor House held the door open, and the raven-haired girl swung herself off the four-poster. She was the first to exit. In the past she'd had so many unfortunate incidents happen to her that the path to Mrs. Pomfrey's was as well-known and natural to her as walking down one's driveway would be to anyone else. Next came Ginny, close behind her and glaring at any of the boys in the hallway who happened to look sideways at them. Finally McGonagall brought up the rear.

"We'll need to get you some clothes to suit your new body, too, Harry," said Ginny once they were in the stairwell. "Assuming Madam Pomfrey doesn't already have some sort of potion to change you back." Then, in Rose's ear she whispered, "Are you sure you want your female name to be our secret for now?"

Rose said, "Yes, and yes. I suppose you and 'Mione will want to take me shopping later."

"Definitely," agreed Ginny with a glint in her eye that sent shivers down Rose's back. "Oh, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," echoed Rose, as if she didn't agree with Ginny at all. "Fun."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "There'll be time for that after we get to the infirmary."

* * *

They arrived shortly at their destination and stood in the hall outside. Rose lifted her fist to knock on the door, and had just barely lowered it when the master of the infirmary opened it wide.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall!" cried Madam Pomfrey, looking at her guests each in turn. "Ginerva Weasley." (Ginny shifted, frowning, at the use of her full name.) Then her attention fell on Rose, and her eyes widened in shock. "And... By Merlin, if it weren't for the hair I'd have mistaken you for Lily Potter, young lady! Might I ask who you are?"

"She's Harry," explained Ginny tiredly. "We think someone cursed her to make her look like this."

McGonagall's eyebrows raised. "You're already using feminine pronouns for Harry?"

"Um..."

Pomfrey's mouth fell open rather comically. She looked like the little old lady who tried to eat a fly in the old Muggle kids' tale. "This girl... this girl..." she stammered, glancing from Rose to McGonagall to Ginny, as if expecting someone to say _April Fool's!_ "This girl is... Harry Potter? What on earth happened?"

"We think it was a curse," supplied Rose. "Not sure though. I just woke up this morning, looked down, and I was a girl."

"Nothing strange-tasting in your pumpkin juice last night?" queried the magical nurse. "Perhaps someone snuck something into your evening drink?"

Rose hesitated, thinking about last night. She hadn't noticed anything weird about her pumpkin juice. It had tasted just as normal. "No, ma'am. If there had been something in it, then it must've been tasteless."

"Don't know any body-transforming potions that are tasteless," muttered Madam Pomfrey, more to herself than anything. "They're all as disgusting as dragon dung. Well, come in, come in, all of you - - this examination may take some time." She ushered in the three ladies, and then closed the infirmary door behind them. "Professor McGonagall, if you could, might you go get Professor Dumbledore while I check up on Mr. Potter?" she said.

McGonagall gave a curt nod of her head. "I was about to go do that anyway."

"Good. Then I'll handle Mr. Potter. Ginerva, is there anything wrong with you?"

The gorgeous redhead shook her head. "No, ma'am, I'm just keeping Harry company."

"Well, I'll allow it this once, but only because it's this kind of situation."

The first thing they did was to get Rose a bed. She was given her usual bed - - the one she'd had since Quirrell went mad in her first year, and tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, giving Rose several terrible curse wounds in the process; the one she'd had in her second year, when Lucius Malfoy had forced Dobby to try to kill her multiple times; et cetera, et cetera.

"Alright, first things first," said Madam Pomfrey once Rose was seated in her bed. "If it's a spell, charm, or the like, then we should be able to reverse it easily." She brandished her wand and pointed it at her patient. " _Finite Incantetem._ "

Nothing happened. Rose didn't feel anything change at all, except her shackles raise a little.

"Definitely a curse, then," the magical nurse decided, hurrying over to her office. "Or a potion." She emerged a few moments later, rummaging through a large stack of books. As I thought this, will be much tougher to cure than normal methods. I doubt even the average Mungo's healer could handle something like this. But I'm not from Mungo's, and I should be able to help you - - provided I can figure out what curse or potion was used on you." She took a deep breath, and Ginny looked worriedly at Rose. "That, however, will take some time and research. I must first ascertain exactly how completely you were transformed."

"Alright, sounds fine," said Rose with a nod.

Ginny blinked. "What do we need to do?"

"Harry, dear," said Madam Pomfrey, looking awkwardly at the raven-haired neo-girl, "I must perform a spell that will make you feel rather uncomfortable."

"How so?"

"Cold, almost as cold as when dementors are in the area."

Rose shuddered. She had never had a good run-in with a dementor, and she wasn't eager to experience their hopeless, freezing aura anytime soon. But if it had to be done in order to turn her back... "Alright," she decided.

"Are you sure... Harry?" asked Ginny worriedly. She glanced at Madam Pomfrey. "It won't carry other effects similar to dementors, will it? For example, Harry won't remember her - - his parent's death?"

"No, he shouldn't have to relive it again. He'll only feel a coldness akin to a dementor's. What memories that might trigger, though, seeing how unique the feeling is, I do not know."

Rose took a deep breath. She looked at Ginny and nodded. "Yeah. This may be a bit of a late reaction, but I'm sure. I do want to eventually change back."

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey, and set her books on the bedside coffee table next to Rose. She rolled up her white sleeve and again pointed her wand at the gender-bent teen before her. This time, though, she gave it a circular little twirl and said, " _Perspicio Corpus_."

Now Rose did feel something different. It started as an unpleasant itchy feeling, that kind one gets when one plays in the snow and gets some on their skin. It sprung up around her left wrist and slowly flowed up her arm. Soon her entire body was feeling as though Rose were a needle-pin. She had to use all her willpower to keep from lifting her hand to scratch. Then, after the itch came the cold, and the sudden shock of it made her cry aloud, and stand up quickly.

"Ro - - Harry?" cried Ginny, her eyebrows shooting up.

Rose shivered and wrapped her hands around herself. She could see her breath, despite the average and stable temperature in the infirmary. "I'm... fine," she said, and lowered herself back onto the bed.

Madam Pomfrey was right - - it felt disturbingly like dementor-cold, albeit without any of the hopeless feelings and sudden flashbacks that came with it. The cold didn't just reach her skin. It passed through Rose's bones and chilled her muscles, leaving not even the deepest corner of her body untouched. It was particularly unpleasant around the parts of her body that were more sensitive, such as the folds between her legs, her breasts, and her curse scar (whose sensitivity was more attuned to magic than anything).

Her breath came in short, labored gasps. "Gin," managed Rose. "Hug me. Please."

The ginger's face was deep with worry, but she did as Rose asked. She linked her arms around the girl's icicle of a body, and held her in close. Rose felt Ginny's warmth and basked in it - - it didn't help much to chase away the spell's cold, but any heat was, at the moment, extremely welcome.

Ginny almost let go of Rose as soon as she touched her. "You're absolutely freezing," she exclaimed. "How can you even stand this? Look - - your lips are turning blue!"

Madam Pomfrey, who for the past two minutes had been standing perfectly still with her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, suddenly lifted her wand. Her eyes snapped open. They glistened with confusion. All the cold in Rose's body was whisked away quite abruptly, and it was with an unpleasant feeling like being poked with a thousand needles that the girl's systems adjusted.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Madam Pomfrey, aghast. "This spell that I used... Harry, usually when these types of things happen to people, a quick look into their body can detect bits of them that remain who the victim originally was. Chromosomes or genes is what I suppose Muggles would call them. That spell was made specifically to find these things, so the Healer might exploit them to revert the person back to normal."

"So?" said Rose and Ginny at the same time, and Rose got a strange hollow feeling in her stomach. She had an idea where Madam Pomfrey was going with this.

"Harry... those bits and pieces are essential to returning a patient to normal. It was how I got your friend Hermione back to full-human form in your second year. This time, though... The spell detected nothing."

"What does that mean?" gulped Rose, although she had already guessed what it meant.

"It means that you can't be turned back without the use of the same curse or potion that you fell victim to. Harry, you're going to be a girl for a very long time. Perhaps forever."

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! Sorry for the short wait, but trust me - - it could've been longer. A looot longer. Especially since I just got Minecraft. :I**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this latest update to _The Chosen One Has Knockers_. The Ginny flashback I talked about earlier will be coming up soon, but in the mean time and afterwards you can expect much more smexy times to occur. If you liked it, go ahead and toss your boy Lemony here a follow and/or a favorite - - heck, I don't care. I don't find either necessary to keep writing, it just makes me feel good to see all your appreciation for my writing! More appreciated than those, though, are reviews, so write away! You guys have left some very helpful ones already, and I thank you all for that. You guys have been awesome for this story so far. Just totally epic!**

 **So without further to do, I'll be signing off for the night. See ya next chapter!**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	4. Going to Dinner - - Ginny and Rose 2

**Pairings:** Fem!Harry x Ginny. Duh.

 **Warnings:** Yuri sex, foreplay, cunnilingus, 69, fingering, anal fingering

 **Disclaimer:** Since I didn't really have much other than plot last chapter, I decided to give you guys some more sex scenes in this chapter. Yes it's just that type of story, for anyone who was wondering and doesn't know me as a writer. All of my stories are lemons that either contain yuri and/or futanari. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the lemon inside it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Going to Dinner - - Ginny x Rose 2

Deep down, Rose had had a feeling ever since she first confirmed that she was, in fact a girl; a feeling that told her whatever afflicted her might be permanent. Or at the very least, take an extremely long time to cure. But hearing it confirmed from someone else's lips had shaken her worse than she would dare to admit.

Madam Pomfrey ordered Rose to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day. It was a dreadfully boring thing. Most of the day, Madam Pomfrey stayed in her office researching spells and potions. Rose wanted to be learning in her classes, hanging out with Ron and Hermione, and eating in the Grand Hall. But Hermione brought her her homework (she had taken one look at the raven-haired girl and nearly walked back out the room, saying afterwards she thought she'd went to the wrong place). Her two friends did spend as much time as they could with her during free times, and anyway somehow Ginny managed to convince Dumbledore to exempt her from all classes for that day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were all brought up to Rose and Ginny on quaint little trays, but it didn't taste the same eaten somewhere less... grand.

Throughout the day, Ginny made it a point to never stray far from the infirmary. She always kept a watchful eye on Rose, whom she knew was trying to come to terms with this recent development. She'd hug the smaller girl when asked to, or kiss her soft, tender lips. Each hug and kiss relaxed Rose as if she'd taken a warm bath. Some of the kisses were about as steamy as a bath, too. Luckily the local nurse managed not to walk in on the girls during any of them.

Finally, around midday, Madam Pomfrey was called down to the greenhouse to look at something, and she entrusted Ginny with Rose's care until she came back.

"I'll watch over her like a hawk," the ginger promised. "How long will you be gone, Madam Pomfrey?"

The older woman frowned. "No longer than an hour, I should say. Don't you two go leavin' the infirmary now!" she added.

"We won't," sighed both Ginny and Rose at the same time. Madam Pomfrey hesitated before exiting, taking a last, apologetic look at Rose, and then at last taking her leave.

For a moment, everything was silent.

"Hey Gin," said Rose quietly. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands on her knees and her eyes facing the ground. Ginny looked over to her questioningly. "Can we kiss again, please?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course, Rose. You don't need to ask, just kiss me when you want to and I'll return the favor."

Rose gave a short laugh. "Oh, right, sorry. I'm still new to this stuff." Her stoic expression softened into a more peaceful one as she gazed at her girlfriend. "You're impossibly beautiful."

"I could say the same about you," teased Ginny lightly, and Rose's cheeks flushed with a strange sense of pride.

The two girls leaned forward until they could feel their breath on each others' mouths. They hesitated a little. Both girls could feel that this kiss would lead to something much less innocent, and were both excited and nervous of the prospect. Beautiful hazel eyes gleamed as they stared into emerald green ones. For several moments they just basked in each other's beauty.

At last, Rose took the initiative, and closed her lips around Ginny's.

For a couple minutes the kiss remained sweet and soft, the kiss not of lust but of lovers. Soft lips brushed against and meshed together with soft lips before pulling apart, only to repeat the process. Low moans of approval were given to spur the other onward. Roaming hands combed lightly through hair soft as wool, or down and around firm backs. But then passion replaced tenderness, and the kiss grew rougher. Rose sucked lightly at Ginny's lower lip; Ginny, in return, brought her hand from behind Rose's back to brush against the girl's nicely sized chest. Ginny circled her finger around where she knew the raven-haired girl's nipple to be; as the little bud stiffened, the elder of the two squeezed the younger's round ass. Ginny groaned, and Rose instinctively slipped her tongue inside the ginger's mouth.

To Rose's surprise, Ginny did not try to French her, which the raven-haired girl felt was surely the usual thing to do in that situation. Instead Ginny quite unexpectedly - - though it was by no means unwelcome - - sucked on Rose's tongue. It was a very erotic feeling, but strangely nice too, and after only a few seconds Rose felt her underwear moisten. Her cheeks flushed bright pink. Ginny seemed to be able to tell, almost instinctually, how she was making Rose feel, because one of her hands took both of Rose's nipples custody. Meanwhile the other strayed to her girlfriend's pussy, sliding in under her clothes.

They broke the kiss, and Rose's eyes fluttered open. "G-Gin, that was... not what I expected."

"Must've felt good, though," said Ginny, raising her eyebrow at Rose. She rubbed the new witch's clit roughly with one finger, as if to prove a point. "Just look at this. Your clitoris is all swollen. Like a pebble."

"Ah! Gin - - not so rough," mumbled Rose, embarrassed.

Ginny winced. "Sorry." Her finger lightened its ministrations

Several more moments of teasing, both incredible and terrible at the same time, passed before Rose gasped, "Your body, Ginny... I want to see it without your clothes."

"Alright, Rose. You take yours off too, then."

The girls scrambled to take off their clothes. Shirts were flung haphazardly across the room; robes were dropped onto the bed next to them. Pants, underwear and panties were all jumbled together in a heap by the foot of Rose's bed. One sock landed on a glass that sat on the bedside table, but they didn't care. They only wanted to continue as soon as they could.

"Oh Gin," sighed Rose in awe as the last of the ginger's garments was shrugged off. "You're perfect."

Ginny was small and lithe, with the build of a runner; but her chest seemed not to have gotten the memo. Her breasts were round and firm with perk, dark nipples. They were much too big to fit in Rose's hand. Now free of the confines of feminine clothing, they seemed to jiggle with joy. Aside from that, Ginny had not quite developed curves, yet was by no means chubby; and her arse still looked very fine indeed. Her stomach was firm and her legs thin. Her entire body seemed to be flushed with the excitement of doing something so frowned upon by society.

Ginny was wonderstruck. "Merlin, Rose, you were a boy just last night!" she cried. "How did you get such a perfect body? You're surely the sexiest person who's ever walked the earth."

Heat tinged Rose's cheeks pink.

The Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Become-A-Girl had certainly been blessed with the kind of body most women would die to have. She had a near perfect hourglass figure, smooth and flowing legs, silky hair, and what some would call a bubble butt - - though it was not awkwardly large. Her breasts were not quite as large as Ginny's, but fit very nicely into her frame. Her nipples were pink, and like her clit, currently swollen with lust.

Without really knowing where it came from, Rose said, "You look hungry, Gin. I'd be happy to serve you."

Ginny blushed. "Did you even know how sexy that was?" She licked her lips. "Well, regardless... I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer."

They repositioned themselves so Rose was laying on the bed and Ginny was straddling her legs. Grinning like a cat with a bowl of milk, Ginny knelt her head and took Rose's pert nipples in her warm mouth. She flicked her tongue against them and pinched them with her teeth. The sensitive girl beneath her hissed and moaned at the sensations, and returned the favor by gently fondling Ginny's own chest. The other girl started at the dainty hands suddenly groping her gloriously naked body. However, she almost immediately relaxed. She hummed her approval of Rose's caresses, which only made her lips vibrate against Rose's nipples and thus increase her pleasure.

The ex-boy nearly howled. "Ahhhhn! G-Ginny, that feels way too good!" she exclaimed.

"Then I guess I should show you something even better." Her voice was slightly muffled by Rose's soft puppies, but still perfectly understandable.

"Oh, yes, please."

If Rose was offering Ginny dinner, then she was about to take the main course. She let the nipples she'd taken captive fall out of their mouth, leaving their owner a shuddering, gasping, beautiful mess. Then she slid down her girlfriend's body. Ginny arched her back as she did so, catlike, and ran her hands across Rose's amazing curves, coming to a stop at her hips. Tracing little helixes with her fingers, the youngest Weasley brought her hands to the insides of Rose's legs and opened them with no resistance.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Merlin's saggy underpants! You're simply soaking! Did you cum just from all that?"

"N-No, I haven't yet," moaned Rose. "But you're just so beautiful, Ginny. I couldn't help but get so turned on. Oh please Gin, whatever you're about to do, hurry on with it."

"On it," the gorgeous redhead said.

The glistening pussy before her eyes was already slick with salacious desire. The pink folds simply begged to be eaten out, and Ginny was more than ready to do so. She leaned into the wet cunt and took her first taste of it. She licked long and deep, drinking in as much of it as she could. Her girlfriend tasted sweet like candy. Rose mewled and Ginny knew she loved it.

"Thank Merlin for Katie," said Rose huskily. "My Lord, do that more."

Ginny didn't bother replying with words. Instead she took another lick of Rose's beautiful pussy, stuck her warm tongue inside it and lapped at the satin walls. Rose was a screamer. She threw her head back and _moaned_ so loudly Ginny was sure the Astronomy Class could hear her, and the sound of pure pleasure - - mixed with the knowledge that it was Ginny herself who had elicited it from Rose - - turned the redhead on to no tomorrow. Grinning against Rose's sweet muff, she accepted the raven-haired girl's needy clit into her mouth. Just like with her nipples, Ginny lightly bit it with her teeth.

"Ah - -Ahn! - - Ginny! _Oh,_ Gin! Do that more! Lick harder! OH!"

Ginny continued to partake in the center of her girlfriend's lust. She slurped at it like an ice cream cone, teased the lewd bud above it with short, keen flicks of her tongue. In no time her mouth was covered in the wonderful taste of love juices. This lasted for several more minutes. At last Rose was pushed to the brink of orgasm, and pleaded Ginny to push her past it. Smirking, Ginny formed a sort of dildo with her three middle fingers and plunged them deep inside her lover.

Her voiced laced with lewdness, Rose cried out to the heavens. "GINNY!" she groaned.

Her pussy let loose like a flood of passion. It squirted its love juices all over Ginny, who extracted her fingers and closed her mouth around it in an effort to drink as much of it as she could. Rose gasped and moaned all throughout the impossibly amazing climax; it had felt even better than the one she'd experienced this morning. Rose knew that if they all felt as good as this, she could get addicted to sex. It was a completely overwhelming feeling for someone who had only known what a male's pleasure felt like.

She collapsed to the bed, chest heaving as her mind slowly cleared away the fog of orgasm. When she could see properly again, Rose stared in awe, for Ginny's cunt was raised just above her head. The girl was kneeling on the bed so not only was the previously said statement true, but Ginny herself was also looking down Rose's legs.

"This is called the 69 position," murmured Ginny, running a finger around Rose's clit to send electric pleasure coursing through her. "You eat me, I eat you."

Rose couldn't stop staring at Ginny's cunt. "A win-win situation."

"You catch on quickly, love."

"Let's get started then," said Rose, and lowered Ginny's arse with her hands, kneading soft flesh in the process. When Ginny's pussy was directly touching Rose's lips, she attempted to copy what the other girl had done to her. She licked and lapped with all the gusto of parched dog drinking its water. She moaned against it, hummed as pleasure from Ginny's tongue ignited her lewd desires once again. Ginny tasted of flowers and fresh summer. Rose's emerald eyes soaked up all the splendor of her girlfriend's very being.

Then Ginny lifted her head from Rose's pink folds long enough to give them a short, light slap. The action came completely out of no where but felt strangely good; a burst of pleasure made all of Rose's nerves quiver with excitement. She herself moaned loudly into Ginny. As suddenly as Ginny had lifted her head, she lowered it, and returned to eating out her girlfriend.

And so their orgasms slowly built up. Rose drunk up Ginny; Ginny licked greedily at Rose, and occasionally slapped her pussy. Sometimes little sprays of girl-cum would squirt out of Rose under the contact of the redhead's hand. As retribution for the slapping, Rose would sometimes delve a finger into Ginny's tight but surprisingly clean arse. This seemed to both take Ginny by surprise and excite her as much as the pussy-slapping had done to Rose. Both girls moaned loudly and deeply throughout the period of their sex.

It didn't take long for both girls to bring themselves past their limits.

"Mm, ROSE!" cried Ginny into the girl's cunt.

Rose gave a wonderfully cute little shiver. "Ng! Gin - - Ah! - - Ginny! I'm cumming!"

"So am I, Rose, so am I!"

Both girls howled as they entered their orgasms; which for Rose, was her third one that day. Her brain clouded over with the pleasure and she didn't even try to drink Ginny's girl-cum. Instead the neo-witch simply let it coat her face. She couldn't see, couldn't think, could only barely move - - surely pleasure this intense had to be bad for the body. A good five minutes passed before the sensations finally subsided.

"You look... all worn out," panted Ginny teasingly.

Ginny got off of Rose, and the raven-haired girl wiped her face with her hand before licking as much of Ginny's cum off it as she could. "That's because I am, Gin. My Ginny."

"My love," said Ginny breathlessly, staring into Rose's eyes adoringly.

They held the gaze for several moments more... then both groaned as they realized they had much cleaning up to do before Madam Pomfrey came back.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter I've gotten done ridiculously quickly. I hope it was smexy enough for you all! I do have something else I would like to mention, though - - one reviewer requested that I have one of the boys participate in a sex scene. However I'm afraid I cannot do that. I write only lesbian stuff, and anyway this story is Rose x Ginny; so I won't be having any non-gender bent males getting the goods. I may, however, add in some Hermione x Luna or Hermione x Fleur to change things up, depending on how popular the idea is.**

 **I hope you all liked this newest update to _The Chosen One Has Knockers_. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, and it would be very nice to know you all feel the same way! So go ahead and review, follow, and/or favorite this story if you haven't done so yet. I would really appreciate reviews the most though. Hint, hint. :)**

 **Until next chappie.**

 **-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	5. Hogwarts Reacts

**Pairings:** Fem!Harry x Ginny

 **Warnings:** No warnings, no sex.

 **Disclaimer:** I do apologize for the sudden and rather abrupt break I took from this story. I was having trouble getting inspiration for this chapter, but my recent work on several of my other fanfictions has kind of re-sparked my desire to work on _The Chosen One Has Knockers_. That being said, I am totally shocked at just how many people have been reading this story! Honestly, I never expected a large amount of followers or favoriters when I posted this fanfiction. I kind of figured it would get your average 60 or something followers, maybe ten or so less favoriters, and then get lost in the dregs of the archive. But I was completely wrong! I have over 240 followers and just over 170 favorites on this story. Thank you so much, and without further ado, let's get this chapter going!

Also, since there is no smexy times in this chapter, you can definitely expect the next chapter to include a lemon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Reacts  


Ginny and her girlfriend (it felt strange to be saying that, yet immensely sexy) managed to get cleaned up just in time for Madam Pomfrey to return. The nurse was all in a hustle over something about students messing with dangerous plants, but her complaints were so fast that they couldn't quite string together what she was saying. She stomped about the infirmary all red-faced, as steamed as a boiling pot of tea. Finally she calmed down enough and glanced at Rose and Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey gave Rose an apologetic wince and shrug. "I apologize that I haven't been able to be much help, Mr. Potter," she said, looking away. "There just really isn't much I can do without more information. Not much that's safe, anyway."

"No... no, that's fine," Rose sighed. Her lips turned up in a tired smile. "I'm sure Ginny here'll take care of anything I need until something can be done, anyway."

The redhead's eyes sparked. "Oh, you better believe I will."

"Well, for tonight, I'd recommend staying here," the nurse suggested, leaning over to ruffle Rose's hair. It seemed a bit of a strange action for the woman and Rose wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. "If you return to your classes now you'd get swamped with questions by the students. Better to let Dumbledore explain the situation at breakfast tomorrow or dinner tonight."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, where is he?" asked Rose. "He hasn't visited all day and it's already past five. I would've thought that he - -"

"Is right here," said the kind, familiar voice of Dumbledore, and suddenly there the old man was, stepping into the infirmary with the door open. His face was smiling yet immensely worried, and his eyes did not have as much twinkle as usual. His long, snow-white beard hung darkly off his chin, and his eyes seemed fixed on Rose. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

The last Potter rubbed the back of her head. "Fine, I suppose. I was so scared this morning, but Ginny... helped me calm down."

Ginny's ears turned pink.

"So tell me everything that happened," said Dumbledore. He was kneeling beside Rose now, gazing at her with a sadness and a kindness that made her feel uncomfortably guilty.

"Well... last night I had a bit of a weird dream." Rose tried to remember what it was. It made her head hurt a little, but at last she recalled it and nodded. "In it I was back at the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid... the first time I had been introduced to the wizarding world. But I was different. I wasn't really _me_ \- - I was a girl version of myself, and yet everyone seemed to think this was completely normal, like I had been born that way. It was like I was seeing an alternate version of how that moment could have gone if I was a girl. And then Ron woke me up, and nearly fainted when I saw that I was a girl. Luckily Ginny came in and managed to calm me down, like I said, and she and Professor McGonagall took me up here."

"I see." The headmaster of Hogwarts nodded slowly. "And you have no idea what could have caused this?"

"If I had, you would know," said Rose seriously.

Dumbledore's worried smile completely melted away, now a dark frown. "This is most disconcerting," he mumbled. "We haven't had something like this happen since Voldemort was in school, and even then we weren't able to figure out exactly what happened. The poor victim is still in the wrong gender today. But hopefully with another case, we can not only arrive at a solution which will turn you back, but also the curse's last victim."

"You're sure it's a curse, then?"

"After years of research since the last incident, that's the most likely thing we can think of. And your memories of today and last night match up with what the previous victim described as well. He had had a peculiar dream of his Sorting, except he was a girl, and he woke up that morning as one."

A cold shudder went down Rose's body. "Just like me."

For a shadow of a moment, everyone in the infirmary stood still.

Ginny was the first to speak up.

"So," she said, hesitantly, "Professor, Ro - - I mean, Harry can be changed back, then?"

A curt nod. "He can, and he will be. We will pinpoint the culprit and get the curse he used out of him, or her should it happen to be a female caster. Harry will not be stuck in this form. I will help him. But for tonight, I will have to resort to explaining the situation to everyone in the school, so you aren't bombarded with as many questions when you return to classes tomorrow."

Ginny grinned at her girlfriend. "That's great, isn't it? You just know we're going to find a way to turn you back now."

It was some of the best news Rose had heard all day. She gave Dumbledore a tired smile, confidence that she could be a guy again re-boosted within her. "Thanks, Professor," she said.

* * *

That night was strangely peaceful for Rose. Dumbledore and Ginny stayed around for about a half hour after the conversation, and the dark-haired girl was thankful for their company. It made the infirmary seem less lonely and melancholy than it was. But finally Madam Pomfrey, unable to take visitors staying there any longer, shooed them both out in a huff (although it was a slightly less angry huff in the headmaster's case). The remainder of the night was thankfully uneventful. Ron and Hermione came up and talked with her at around eight, saying how their days had gone and how everyone had been asking where Harry Potter was.

Hermione leaned forward, her bushy hair bouncing as she wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "Oh, Harry, we've been so worried," she said. Rose croaked; Hermione's arms were like clamps, squeezing the air out of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like... I... can't... breathe!" she groaned out, waving desperately.

Ron shook Hermione. "Oi, let the poor man go," he said with wide, owlish eyes. "You're gonna kill him! ...Her! ...Him! Um..."

"Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione, but she let Rose go. "I would never!"

"Well, you were going to. Your hugs are just too tight. I know from experience."

She blushed. "Shut _up_ , Ron!"

Rose grinned widely. "Geez, you two, get a room," she joked, and they immediately turned the color of strawberries.

"We _are not dating_ ," they declared unanimously. They paused for a moment, looked at each other, and their faces went even more red. Rose couldn't help herself. She exploded in bell-like laughter, bending over and clutching her stomach. Her chest bounced with her chortles. She was smiling so much her face hurt.

"Dying..." wheezed Rose, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Oh, Merlin! That was too funny! I'm dying!"

"Do shut up," muttered Hermione darkly, and Rose snorted.

"Come on, you know you love it."

It felt good that despite the neo-girl's current situation, Hermione and Ron weren't treating her any differently. They were definitely friends through thick and thin, people you could trust to have your back no matter what. Sure, Ron could be a bit of a git sometimes, and Hermione somewhat stuck-up; but Rose wouldn't replace them for the world.

When they were all done laughing, Ron looked at Rose seriously. "Dumbledore told the school what happened to you at dinner," he said.

Rose nodded. "He said he was going to. How did everyone take it?"

"Snape looked like Christmas had come early. He was holding back his laughter so badly he had to excuse himself from the Main Hall, and even then we could hear him. Malfoy didn't even bother. He actually fell over in his chair. Pretty much all of Slytherin, actually, seemed to think it was great fun."

Rose scowled. "I wish _I_ knew what happened. Maybe I could give them a taste of what I'm feeling."

"That would be pretty funny to see," decided Ron, "but not very smart."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "You can't fight fire with fire, Harry. Anyway, as for the other Gryffindors, they looked like they were ready to murder someone. The Hufflepuffs were almost as angry, and the Ravenclaws all started discussing possible causes and cures for you."

Rose's nerves deflated. A relieved grin spread out across her face. "Wow. That's not what I was expecting."

"What _were_ you expecting?"

"I dunno, I thought everyone would... freak out or something."

"Oh trust me, there were quite a few people who freaked out," Ron assured her. "I think Dean and Neville are still trying to wash the memory out of their minds in the bathrooms. And I really don't want to see whatever Sirius will do when he finds out."

"Oh, no, that's right," the raven-haired girl realized, face as pale as a ghost. "Sirius will go absolutely bloody bonkers."

Hermione glanced anxiously at Madam Pomfrey's office. "Well, I'm sorry, Harry, but I think Ron and I should go now. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is going to be _livid_ if we stay much longer."

"I'm surprised she hasn't exploded on us already," intoned Ron, his eyes flicking from Rose to Madam Pomfrey's door. He leaned down to the bed and hugged Rose like he was hugging a friend who had almost died. "Well, see ya in the morning, then."

He backpedaled out of the infirmary.

Hermione looked from side to side. "Also, before I leave," she said, narrowing her eyes, "Ron and I really are not dating. I mean, we tried it out last year, but it didn't work out."

Rose blinked. "...Oh. Sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. Good night, Rose." With a hug like Hermione was trying to force all the air from Rose's lungs, the last Potter's best female friend left reluctantly.

* * *

 **You may be wondering why everyone except Ginny is calling Harry by his original name and not "Rose," when I had him chose a new name for himself several chapters ago. The answer is quite simple. _Rose_ is a name purely for Ginny's use, and later for Ron and Hermione and possibly Sirius. That's if I decide to make the gender-bending temporary. But if I decide to make it permanent, then Harry will eventually agree to have _everyone_ call him Rose; to have this new, female name be official. I know some people were unsure about Harry's abrupt name change, and perhaps I didn't quite make that as clear as I could have at the beginning. But hopefully now you all have a better understanding of where I'm going with this.  
**

 **Also a lot of you may be wondering why I mentioned Sirius reacting to Harry's female form. Remember, this is an alternate universe Sixth Year where _Voldemort was killed when he initially attacked Harry_. This means that Sirius could not have been killed by Bellatrix at the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort never came back, so he never got the chance to set up the trap for Harry at the Ministry. Thus Sirius is effectively _alive_ , despite Harry having entered his sixth year.**

 **You all know the rest. Follows and favorites are highly appreciated but no where near needed. Reviews are much more appreciated but proportionately rarer, so I always love 'em whenever I get one! Don't forget to check out my other fanfics while you wait for the next update to _One of the Girls_ as well!**

 **Happy Halloween! -Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	6. The Chosen One's New Clothes

**Pairings:** Fem!Harry x Ginny. Obviously, don't you know this by now?

 **Warnings:** Yuri, kissing. Lead up to smexy times.

 **Disclaimer:** Thank you all for the great amount of reviews I've received on the last chapter! Honestly, as a writer, that's what keeps me going the most. I am very eager to get on with writing this chapter but before I do that I felt I should address something. What other lesbian pairings would you like to see happen in this story? I'm already thinking very much on including Hermione x Luna, but is there anything else you would like to see? I would be glad to consider any pairings you might have - - provided they're purely yuri.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Chosen One's New Clothes

Rose had another terrible dream that night... only this one had never actually happened to her in real life, regardless of switched genders.

She was in a room that she knew instinctively lay deep beneath Hogwarts, and was incredibly hard for normal people to access. It was rather a small room, not much bigger than the average castle classroom. The air was hot and choked like it hadn't gotten any fresh drafts in years. Bronze braziers flickering with orange fire threw a light over the room that danced and waved. Rose was panting, her small, eleven-year-old body exhausted and injured.

( _Eleven years old_? Rose thought wildly. _That would mean this would have happened in my first year..._ )

Besides her initial impression of the room, there were only two things in it that stood out. One was the enormous mirror that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and had to be at least two meters wide, that sat on the wall facing Rose. The other thing was a second occupant of the room... and it was none other than Rose's first Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirrel.

But Quirrel was not the Quirrel she knew, that was for certain. For one thing, his turban lay discarded upon the stone floor. Never once had Rose remembered the man even considering taking it off, not even when Fred and George had pelted it with suspiciously yellow snowballs that Christmas. The other thing that was different was just _what_ that turban was hiding - - a second face, a terrible, horrible second face on the back of Quirrel's head that sent shivers down Rose's spine. It was gray and liquidy, like a shadow clinging desperately onto its owner for life. It had two beady eyes that seemed to be able to stare into your soul, snake-like slits where the nose should have been, and paper thin lips that were curled up in an evil sneer.

"Rose Jamie Potter," intoned the second face haughtily.

Rose could not say how, but she instantly knew who it belonged to. "Y-You," she gasped. "Voldemort. You're supposed to be dead." She struggled to move, but ropes bound her tight - - no doubt due to Quirrel/Voldemort.

"See what I've become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past weeks. You saw faithful Quirrel drinking it for me in the Forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own! Now... why don't you hand me that Stone in your pocket?"

Rose of her timeline had no idea what he was talking about, but her past self seemed to. She stumbled back, and Voldemort's shadowy face twisted.

"Don't be a fool..." it snarled. "Or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They _died_ begging for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Rose shouted suddenly, and it was a unison of her present and past selves roaring the word. This ghost of a man saying these terrible things about her parents - - her brave parents who were the only reason she even existed right now - - made her normally peaceful blood boil.

"How touching... I always value bravery. Yes, girl, your parents were brave. I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight. But your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now, give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Rose did not know what stone he was speaking of, but if it was of great importance to the most evil wizard who ever lived, then it could not fall into his hands. She felt her dream-body spring towards a door wreathed in flames, which she had not noticed at first; but Voldemort screamed, "SEIZE THE GIRL!" and the next second Quirrel's hand was closed around Rose's wrist. His other hand swept up to strike her face - -

"WAKE UP, ROSE, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" screamed the voice of a certain ginger, and Rose's eyes shot open.

Ginny's face hovered over her own, eyes wide and troubled. "Are you _always_ so hard to wake up?" she grumbled. "I didn't want to slap you up, but ice water wasn't working."

Rose sat up groggily. Her pajama shirt, the same one she'd been wearing all day yesterday, was freezing wet and stuck to her chest. She shivered and the buds of her breasts hardened a little at the cold. "Are girls' chests _always_ this sensitive?" she groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It feels like you dumped Antarctica on me."

"Well, they're supposed to be like that; otherwise it wouldn't feel nearly as good when I do _this_ ," said Ginny with a smirk, and suddenly groped the Boy-Turned-Girl-Who-Lived through her shirt. Rose yelped. Her face flushed an adorable shade of red.

"Gin!" she cried hotly. "It's got to be seven in the morning! And Madam Pomfrey could walk in at any second!"

The youngest Weasley withdrew her hand, laughing. "Sorry. Your reaction was really cute, though. I couldn't help myself."

Rose huffed.

"Well, in any rate, we're going shopping today!" cried Ginny happily. She swung off her girlfriend's infirmary bed. "Dumbledore told me after breakfast I had special permission to take you to Diagon Alley with Hermione, and Luna also got the goods to go."

Rose's brow furrowed. "How'd you ever get Hermione to agree to that? It's a school day."

"Well she and Luna have kind of been..." Ginny's eyes flitted from Rose to the door. " _messing around_ with each other, lately. If you can follow my broomstick." Rose blushed again. "When Luna volunteered to help introduce you to the... frilly side of fashion, Hermione reluctantly agreed to go."

"When do we leave?"

"Soon as you're ready."

"Well, I suppose I've gotta get out of these pajamas first," Rose said, stretching. Ginny nodded. "But I don't really have anything that would be appropriate for a girl to wear."

"I can help you out there. You're about my height, if not a little shorter, so my shirts will probably fit you until we get you some of your own." The ginger's eyes strayed down Rose's body. "Although... those puppies are a lot bigger than mine. Hermione's more your size. We'll have to ask her to lend you a bra."

"A bra?" repeated Rose, scandalized. "I don't need a bra. I'm a _guy_."

Ginny snorted. "Not right now, you're not, even if you still feel that way on the inside. Trust me. By the end of the day you'll be blessing bras to high heaven - - walking around without one in a girl's body is a _complete_ pain in the arse. Not to mention all the guys seem to instinctively smell out which girl is wearing one and which girl isn't."

Rose shuddered. She did _not_ need every man in England chasing after her on top of all this.

"Bras it is, then," she said. Then the raven-haired witch tugged at the damp shirt. "But first we have to get this thing peeled off of me..."

They checked in with Madam Pomfrey and she dismissed her charge from the infirmary. Together, Ginny and Rose navigated the confusing halls of Hogwarts, keeping an eye on the moving staircases and making sure to jump over the trapped steps. Some students were wandering about the castle on their way to class, and stared askance at Rose as they passed. Ginny scowled at them.

Finally, they made it back up to Gryffindor Tower and the House's common room. Hermione and Luna were standing in wait for them before the entrance to the girl's quarters.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna distantly, albeit with a smile, warm and bright.

Rose swallowed. Luna didn't seem to be bothered at all by this new form of hers. "H-Hello, Luna."

"Harry!" Hermione nearly screamed, bounding over to her best friend and wrapping her in another bone-crunching hug. Rose's eyes bulged out. "How are you this morning?"

"Still - - alright - - I reckon - - But I can't - - breathe - -"

"Sorry."

Rose winced and rolled her shoulders in circles several times. "Geez, Hermione, your hugs are as strong as Hagrid's, and he's three times your size."

Hermione blushed. "I really am sorry."

"It's alright." Rose hesitated. "Hey, um, I know Dumbledore's allowing us to go to shopping... but Ginny convinced me that I need to wear a bra before I go anywhere. Do you have any I could borrow?"

The wise girl's eyebrow furrowed. "Well... yes, but will the staircase even allow you up into my chambers?"

Rose hadn't thought about that. She remembered the time when, a few years back, she and Ron had tried to rush up the stairs to talk to Hermione, but it suddenly transformed into a surprisingly fast slide, and they tumbled all the way back out into the Common Room. The Gryffindor girls had all embarrassed them about it non-stop for weeks.

Luna smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. The Nargles told me that spell was put in place so that boys couldn't see anything they shouldn't. Since you already have the same body as all of us, it won't react to you, because you won't be seeing anything you haven't already."

The four girls, one of them rather anxious, walked into the stairwell and started up the stairs. Rose winced as she started up the flight, and clutched Ginny's hand instinctively. (Ginny flushed at this.) She half-expected the staircase to collapse into the slide any second now, and then everybody would think that some boy was trying to peep on girls or something, and everyone would see her like this - -

But it never happened.

Rose and the others made it to the top of the stairs without any embarrassment whatsoever. When they had cleared the final step, she looked back, sure that the stairs must be broken or something; but for all intents and purposes they remained stairs.

"See?" said Luna, beaming. "Nargles never lie."

Rose shook her head. "Luna," she said, "you can be really strange sometimes."

The girl with the golden hair simply giggled in her own mysterious way.

The rest of the time spent before going shopping was pretty much a blur of embarrassments for Rose. As it turned out, she was only barely Hermione's size... but it wasn't that the bras were too big for her breasts. It was, in fact, the other way around. The largest bra Hermione had - - a black, lacy thing that looked like it should only be worn before sleeping with a lover - - felt half a size too small. Hermione was silently furious. How come her _male_ best friend had a bigger cup size than _she_ did? It just wasn't fair!

Ginny, who had momentarily slipped out of Gryffindor Tower to nab some pumpkin juice for them all from the kitchen, came in suddenly and her breath hitched in her throat.

" _Merlin_ ," she breathed. "If I had any say, you'd be wearing that thing for the rest of your life."

"Ginny!" Rose cried, her cheeks fire-hot.

Hermione frowned. "Gin, you do know that's _my_ bra?"

"What? I know Rose has more than enough money to pay for its cost."

" _Ginny!_ "

"It's a joke, a joke! Geez, Fred and George are right. You really don't have any sense of humor, 'Mione."

Luna and Rose exchanged glances at each other and rolled their eyes fondly. "Hermione really doesn't have one, though," the blonde confided in the ex-boy under her breath, a playful smirk Rose didn't know she was capable of creeping out along her lips. "I think she's had tea with one too many Blibbering Humdingers."

This was clearly Luna-talk for _Hermione has a stick up her arse_ , assumed Rose.

She grinned widely.

* * *

Several articles of clothing and one convenient pot of Floo Powder later, the female quartet found themselves in The Leaky Cauldron. Rose was fully dressed in some of Hermione's spare robes, seeing as how she was the closest to Rose's size in almost everything. Several heads turned their way as they tumbled in a rat's nest of limbs, hands, and feet. Luna somehow landed rather gracefully upon the groaning pile of Hermione, Rose and Ginny.

"Geroff my back, Luna," grumbled Ginny.

Hermione's face was rather hot. "Rose, get your chest out of my face, please!"

"Only if you remove your foot from my behind," sighed the emerald-eyed girl.

As if they were playing some sort of massive game of Twister, they slowly untangled themselves after Luna stepped off Ginny with an airy apology. They brushed the dust and dirt off their robes and stretched.

"We _need_ a better way to travel than by the Floo Network," Rose grumbled.

Ginny tilted her head. "There's always Apparition." Rose shuddered; ever since that unfortunate experience with Dumbledore as they were convincing Slughorn to accept the title of Potions Master, she didn't ever want to Apparate again. Not that her girlfriend knew of this, of course, but still.

"My Dad told me one wizard accidentally Apparated himself to the moon once," said Luna thoughtfully. "When they brought him back, he was all blue and bloated."

"Right," decided Hermione firmly, while Ginny laughed nervously. "No Apparition for a while, then."

The girls made their way through to the back of the bar, where Tom asked them why they were there. Upon learning it was business from Dumbledore, he immediately let them through, although Rose did note that he took a double-look at her as she passed by. She figured that she was going to get a lot of those askew glances today. And she wasn't mistaken, either - - once they had tapped the appropriate combination of bricks with their wands and entered Diagon Alley, almost everyone they passed on the magical shopping lane stared at Rose like they were trying to remember the name of a long-lost friend. It made her feel rather small and conspicuous.

"Everyone's staring at me strangely," she whispered to Ginny.

She didn't understand. "You get that all the time," she said, her brilliant red hair looking like beautiful tongues of fire in the mid-morning sun.

"Yes, but that's a different kind of staring. This staring is... weird. I don't feel comfortable. Let's get me some new clothing as soon as we can. I don't want people to pay any more attention to me than they have to."

Ginny grinned. "As long as the bra stays."

"The bra definitely does _not_ stay," Hermione called back to them, despite purposefully walking far enough ahead that they had supposed she was out of earshot. Ginny and Rose both giggled, although Rose's was of the far more embarrassed variety.

Their first stop was the ice cream parlor. Luna and Ginny said they were rather hungry still, and Rose decided to treat them all to double-scoops. Mr. Fortescue peered at Rose curiously, as though he was sure he recognized her, but frowned and shrugged to himself, heading off to get them ice cream. He still seemed suspicious of Rose when he returned with their various cones, but did not say anything about it. Even so, she could feel him watching her as she sat down with her friends to eat their ice cream.

"I think Mr. Fortescue knows something's off," she said worriedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slurped chocolate peanut-butter, dentist parents be damned. "Oh, come off it, Harry. He probably knew your mum well, and you do look a lot like her now. He was probably trying to decide if you were related to her or not."

"Everyone knows my mum doesn't have anyone else in her family besides the Durselys! It's the entire reason I was sent to live with them in the first place."

Luna tilted her head thoughtfully. "Do you think the nargles told him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes fondly. "There's a higher probability of him intercepting a student's owl than that, Luna," she told her, although the words had not a hint of annoyance in them.

"Oh, but the nargles _do_ exist! Don't they, Hermione?" Luna turned to the bushy-haired girl, her eyes twinkling mysteriously. "You've seen them before. I've _shown_ you."

Hermione blushed, and as she stared at Luna, her second scoop met her face rather coldly. "Er... um... w-well, regardless, I'm sure it's nothing," she quickly said, trying to keep as much dignity as she could with her dessert melting on her face. Her cheeks were the color of tomatoes. Rose and Ginny glanced sideways at each other, raising their eyebrows before descending into fits of silent laughter. Hermione glared at them and dabbed at her cheek with a napkin.

After they had finished their cones and Hermione had cleaned up, they moved on to one of the many clothing stores that could be found on Diagon Alley, besides the normal Madam Malkin's. There were, of course, Muggle-based shops - - although Rose really had to question the taste of whoever had outfitted the mannequins. There were also shops dedicated to more formal robes, some for more casual robes, and yet others for more... _visually appealing_ wizarding attire. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna steered Rose first into a shop called Madam O'Brien's Muggle Wardrobe. The naming system within the wizarding world was rather telling.

"Tell me why we have to get me Muggle clothes if I'll likely be a guy again in about a month?" asked Rose blandly.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione all spoke in unison, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you'll look cute in them."

 _I'm not supposed to look cute; I'm a guy,_ thought Rose with a blank face, but she conceded to letting them drag her in the shop.

The store had a quite remarkable range of items for girls. It offered a couple hundred different types of skirts; shelves upon shelves of various T-shirts; tons of jeans; an aisle of dresses; and enough panties and bras to make Rose feel sick. All three of her friends had similar evil sparkles in their eyes. Rose stared at them in horror.

"You're not gonna make me try _all_ of this on, are you?" she squeaked. This was gonna take a millennium.

Ginny grinned. "Nope. Just _most_ of them."

And so they slowly piled up an enormous mountain of clothes for Rose to try on. It was enough to make even Atlas crumple under their weight. Together, the four girls managed to shuffle/carry the clothes over to the dressing rooms of the store, where Hermione and Luna ushered Rose inside one, and Ginny followed her to make sure she could put everything on properly.

"Undress. Now," the flame-haired girl ordered.

Rose groaned. "Alright, alright."

She pulled off her Hogwarts robes, folding them carefully and laying them on the bench that stuck out of the wall. She was completely naked except for the underwear she'd borrowed off of Hermione. In front of anyone but Ginny she'd feel highly embarrassed, and while it was still a decidedly uncomfortable feeling, Rose didn't quite mind it. Ginny selected a tank top from the top of the pile and helped Rose shrug it on. The raven-haired ex-boy noticed that its neck was... rather revealing.

"Definitely not," she decided, blushing as she tried not to stare at her own prominent chest.

Ginny was blushing, too. "No, that's a definite keeper. Here, put some jeans on with it." Rose did. The jeans hugged her arse tightly but not unpleasantly so. They also showed off her rather thin legs. Ginny hummed approval. "You look super cute in that! Alright, let's see what Hermione and Luna think."

Ginny swung the door open for their companions to see. Although they were a little red-faced at Rose's showy chest, they both confirmed Ginny's opinion.

More clothes were tried on, the girls loving all of it. Rose felt like a Barbie doll. She couldn't wait to get out of the stupid store, but of course that would only mean going to yet more shops, and repeating the process all over again. It was a tiresome thought. She frowned and caught herself unconsciously swaying her hips as she walked back to the dressing room with Ginny.

 _I hope I don't become more like an actual girl the more I stay one..._

At long last, when the pile of clothes they approved seemed more like a mountain to Rose, the friends exited the store with considerably lighter pockets. Ginny had volunteered to carry the weight. The clerk put them all in a whopping three bags. Rose, astounded and more than a little nervous, had never bought more than a bag of clothes with the Dursleys; and that was when they allowed her to get new shirts or pants at all. Strolling down the street, their small group attracted a good bit of attention from the passersby.

"They're all looking at how beautiful you are," intoned Ginny sagely to Rose, who blushed at the praise.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two. Get a room."

"Rose is quite beautiful," thought Luna aloud. "Though I like your hair more, 'Mione. The Wrackspurts seem to take great interest in it as well."

The bushy haired witch's face turned strangely red. "Um... t-thank you, Luna."

So went the rest of the morning. They visited various shops and stores across Diagon Alley, Ginny's shoulders sagging a little more with each one they left. Rose felt bad for not helping the ginger out, but when she offered help, her girlfriend kindly declined each time. As bad as she felt, though, it gave her a strangely bubbly feeling to know Ginny appreciated her enough to endure this surely insane amount of stress in her arms. It was incredible how one small action meant so much. Rose wondered if Muggle girls felt this way when their boyfriends or husbands carried all their groceries for them.

Finally, they reached the last store.

"Ugh, my arms are killing me," mumbled Ginny under her breath as she relaxed on the bench of the current dressing room. Rose, now somewhat used to putting on girls' underwear, was fumbling with the hook to a bra Hermione had selected.

She paused and glanced down at her girlfriend. No less than seven ( _seven!_ ) bags lay at the ginger's feet, all filled to bursting with shirts, pants, socks, panties, bras, and (in one's case) two pairs of shoes. "I'm really sorry you have to carry all these," Rose mumbled. "I want to help. It's not like you have to play the gentleman for me, you know."

"I know," said Ginny breathlessly. "It's just that... you always do stuff like this for me all the time, and I decided... well, I wanted to return the favor. Man, I'll really need to relax once we get back to Hogwarts though, classes be damned."

Rose swallowed. "I could... help you relax. R-right now. If you want."

"Huh?" Ginny blinked.

"Like this," murmured the Boy-Turned-Girl-Who-Lived, and sashayed over to her slumping girlfriend. The ginger blinked again, not quite understanding. Her breath hitched adorably, though, as Rose's hand strayed up to run along her back, and the owner of it slowly climbed between her legs, only to hang over Ginny and let her hair cage their faces.

"Oh," said Ginny in awe. "Wow. Um... I, uh... when'd you... learn to flirt like that?"

Rose smiled softly, more confident now. "I kind of just did what felt right. And you know what feels right now?" Before Ginny could answer, her lips were sealed by the Chosen One's own soft, plump ones, and a deliciously naughty tongue licked at the youngest Weasley's mouth. She allowed Rose to slip inside. It was incredible just how well the new girl had managed to learn Frenching this quickly; in next to no time, Ginny's nickers were soaked.

Rose pulled away. "Was that... was that good?"

"Good?" said Ginny with a grin. "That was _awesome_. But are you sure you- -"

"I'm sure," said Rose, and the other woman suddenly realized that the former had forsaken her bra several moments ago.

Ginny blinked. _Damn, this girl is far too sexy for her own good_. And, feeling like the luckiest witch in the world, she pulled Rose closer for a warm hug. "Well then... there's nothing stopping us from going further is there? The dressing room here's sound proof."

"Let's do it," agreed Rose with a flush.

* * *

Hermione and Luna stood waiting outside the dressing room with unimpressed frowns.

"Just what are those two _doing_ in there?" Hermione huffed, folding her arms across her chest in exasperation. They didn't have all day! Sometimes her best friend and Ginny were far too much to handle.

* * *

 **So... yeah. That promise of sexy times this chapter? Might've been a bit of a lie. Maybe. Just a little bit.** **But hey! I've already set up the scene for next time. So don't worry, your genderbending yuri goodness is definitely coming in the near future.**

 **Also, I've decided Hermione x Luna is a thing in this universe for sure.**

 _A guest asked me to take down this story because he/she claimed it insulted lesbians. This couldn't be further from the truth. I wrote this story because I support gays and lesbians, not because I wish to insult or antagonize them in anyway. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not forcing this on you. It's your own choice whether you wish to read it or not._

 **I hope you liked this chapter of my hit Harry Potter fanfiction! If you did and haven't done either of the following actions yet, I would immensely appreciate your follows and/or favorites. They are by no means necessary to keep me writing, but they are highly appreciated. I also would love to hear what you guys have to say about this story. Reviews always pick up my day, and the more people commenting on my story, the better my writing will become. Seriously, you guys tend to catch stuff that I miss while writing, and I definitely appreciate you pointing out mistakes I made or concerns you have so I can go fix them. Finally, the next chapter to this fanfic is coming soon, so definitely keep a watch on your emails!**

 **Anyone catch the reference in the chapter's title?**

 **Happy reading! -Lemony Yuri Snicket**


	7. Try This On For Size - Ginny and Rose 3

**Pairings:** Do I even need to say at this point?

 **Warnings:** Yuri, dressing room sex, cunnilingus, inappropriate (but very awesome) usage of wands.

 **Disclaimer:** Well, this chapter was far overdue. I am extremely sorry for the many-months-long wait. I haven't had any inspiration for any of my stories until recently, when I decided, you know what, I just need to sit my ass down and get these things done. Please note that I don't actually own _Harry Potter._ I only "own" the plot of this fanfiction. The original story's plot and characters are all the possession of the lovely J.K. Rowling. Now that that's all done and dusted, let's get on to the actual chapter, at long last!

* * *

Chapter 7: Try This on For Size - - Ginny x Rose

Rose hadn't ever thought that she would come to have lesbian sex with her best friend's sister in the dressing room of a wizarding clothes shop for Muggle-wear; the entire thing felt like one large contradiction. But, one way or another, that was exactly how things had ended up, and she couldn't deny later that it was one of the best experiences of her life.

"Have you ever thought about how weird this situation is?" she mumbled into Ginny's naked, inflamed skin, nipping and licking at the girl's ear.

A low growl rumbled out of the redhead's throat. "Which part?" Ginny pointed out. "Me fingering you, or the fact that wizards have a Muggle clothes shop?"

"All of it, really," mused Rose, before letting out a keen hiss. Her girlfriend's fingers had stroked along a particularly sensitive fold of her newly attained pussy. The sixth-year still wasn't quite used to the sensations of female pleasure, either; it had only been a couple days, after all, since she had last been male. Every touch, every scrape felt as though someone had twisted some pleasure-controlling knob within her to max. Even kissing Ginny brought an unbelievable heat and pressure to Rose's core. She'd never realized girl's bodies were quite so sensitive until that first day she'd woken up in one herself, and Ginny had decided it would be a good idea to finger her through her pajamas.

The recollection of her first female orgasm made Rose blush, and unintentionally, her pussy clenched, legs getting even wetter.

Just the _memory_ was enough to bring on that sensation. She was going to have a rough time until she could get changed back; that much was obvious.

"You know," said Ginny, her voice husky, "you're _incredible_ at French kissing."

"Kissing isn't the only thing my tongue's good for," murmured Rose against her girlfriend's flushed skin, and Merlin, if the resulting whine from Ginny wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

Under her breath, the redhead hissed, "Rose Potter, you absolute tease!"

"Oh, but you love it."

"Damned if I don't." The youngest Weasley's breath hitched unintentionally as Rose took surprising initiative, bending down to Ginny's left breast and biting the swollen nipple that was begging for attention.

Rose didn't actually know entirely what she was doing. She simply copied the ministrations Ginny had given her over the past couple days, relying on her memory (pleasure-fogged as it was) as well as pure instinct. With her left hand, she rolled Ginny's nipple between her fore finger and thumb, enjoying the squeak of surprise and lust that escaped the other girl's swollen lips. Meanwhile, she sucked greedily on the pert bud of her girlfriend's other breast. Her tongue flicked teasingly around it even as she bit it lightly again.

For her part, Ginny managed to hold back her moans, despite her legs being soaked already. She did, however, quickly lose proper usage of her feet, and the two sank to the red-carpeted floor within the first minute. Rose was every bit as sexy as the original Harry had been, and it was an unbelievable turn on to watch the feminized hero go to town on her tits. For the past couple of days, the redhead had been worrying that she'd been taking things too far, and that Rose wouldn't like her for it; but the last Potter seemed perfectly fine with all of this, if her lust was anything to go by. An incredible weight lifted off of Ginny's shoulders, and she allowed herself to fully enjoy every last bit of the ministrations performed on her.

"Oh, Rose, that feels amazing," she murmured, eyes squeezed shut, as if this would help keep her quiet. She didn't want Hermione or Luna to hear them, much less the other customers in the clothes store.

Rose detached her face from Ginny's breasts momentarily to glance up. "I'm not going too softly, am I?" she asked, concerned. "You're not making any noise."

"You're doing great, R-Rose," came her flustered reply.

"Well... okay, if you say so. Just let me know, OK? You _did_ say earlier that the dressing room is soundproofed, didn't you? So just..." Rose's face flushed. Ginny loved that embarrassed half-grin turning up the girl's lips; it was just so wonderfully _Harry_. Somethings, apparently, carried over genders. "So just don't hold back, alright?"

Ginny opened her mouth to say, "Alright," but at that exact moment, Rose cheekily pinched her nipple, and instead, a throaty moan rumbled up. Now it was her turn to blush.

"There you go," whispered Rose sultrily, and Ginny _shuddered._ Oh, she could definitely get used to hearing _that_ tone of voice more often.

The raven-haired witch bent down to Ginny's chest again, returning to her purchase on that delicious breast. Her girlfriend's warm breasts were addictive, she thought fleetingly, before tracing a circle around the pebble-hard nipple between her lips. This time, Ginny didn't hold back; she outright wailed her pleasure, and Rose smirked around her breast. She felt impossibly lucky to be the one able to hear such sounds from the normally studious witch. Fuck Katie and Dean - - Ginny was _hers_ now, and she was happily marking her territory with each bite and lick.

"M-More," moaned Ginny after several minutes, "I n-need more."

"Your skin is warm," observed Rose, letting the girl's nipple fall out of her mouth with a plop. Ginny panted something unintelligible as Rose's free hand, the one not playing with a melon-sized tit, trailed down her stomach in random movements.

Ginny pouted. "Shush and ju-AHHHN!."

Excruciatingly slowly, Rose maneuvered her way down to Ginny's core. She traced meaningless patterns along her lover's sides, legs, and waist, leaving electric fire everywhere she touched. Ginny writhed on the dressing room's floor, twisting this way and that in an attempt to bring Rose's fingers closer to her needy pussy. But the cursed hero was having none of it.

"Oh, Merlin," the ginger rasped, her back arching. "M-More, please! Please, Rose!"

"Hm, what's that?" Rose hummed, drawing endless circles so closely around Ginny's core that she could almost brush against those beautiful, pink folds. "What exactly do you want more of?"

"Rose Potter, you absolute t-tease!" blubbered Ginny in a single breath. "Just... AHN! J-Just... OH MERLIN, fuck me, Rose!"

"Gladly," hissed the raven-haired young woman with a smirk, and remembering the other day, she bent down for proper access, and thrust two soaked fingers into Ginny's tight honeypot.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"FUCK, ROSE!" Ginny screamed, and Rose was suddenly glad for the store's soundproofed dressing rooms. The pleasure-filled cry had surely been loud enough to wake the dead. If it hadn't been for the aforementioned magic, they would've almost surely been caught by now, and that scream would've _definitely_ brought the managers running.

A holy torrent of wetness erupted around the single finger buried in Ginny, and Rose stared. "D-Did you just... c-cum?"

"Y-YES, OH, LORD!" Ginny babbled, her hips bucking against Rose's hand. "P-Please thrust in, give it to me, love!"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Alright... here goes."

She slid her finger back, rubbing against steamy, dripping walls, sending shockwaves through Ginny's nerves. Moans tumbled from the girl's lips as Rose pushed back in quickly, then repeated the motion, quicker with each new thrust. She may have just reached one orgasm, but Ginny was close to another, Rose guessed, judging from the clenching of Ginny's pussy around her finger. To help it along, she added another finger, her middle. The additional appendage drew a delicious gasp from the redhead, and Rose couldn't help but smirk. If just a second finger did that to Ginny, what would a third do?

No sooner had Rose's third finger curled up into her drenched snatch did Ginny arch her back again and _explode_.

"Rose! CUMMING!" gasped Ginny, struggling for coherency.

Ginny's core clenched around Rose's fingers like a vise, and with a sense of immense satisfaction, Rose watched and felt the girl's orgasm pour over. Ginny threw her head back, babbling words, her hair falling crazily around her. Those huge orbs Rose had been teasing before bounced beautifully, and Rose licked her lips. What a sight! This, surely, was the epitome of beauty.

Finally, the climax washed past, and, panting, Ginny collapsed in a heap to the floor. Rose withdrew herself from the girl's snatch and, after a moment's hesitation, brought her fingers to her mouth. She licked the love juices sticking to them tentatively.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Essence of Ginny. Tasty."

"R-Rose!" squeaked her lover, shaking her head to de-fog it. "Shush, you tease!"

"Like I said earlier, you love me for it."

"Oh, stop it! I... won't deny that you're very, very skilled though..." Ginny blushed. "I must say that was probably the best orgasm I've ever experienced. A million times better than what Katie has ever given me."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "And Dean?" she asked, a little heatedly.

A scowl crossed her lover's face. "Please, never mention him in that context again. That absolute buffoon hurt me far too much for me to feel anything remotely pleasurable during the whole fiasco. I'd even told him I didn't want it, but he didn't hear me, apparently. After it was over, I kicked him in the balls so hard his sex life has probably been absolute shit since."

Rose winced in sympathy, despite knowing herself how... strange Dean could be at times. A pissed-off Ginny was a Ginny nobody wanted to be around. Thankfully, that particular side of her never came out much. Or at least, not much outside of any situation a certain pink, cat-loving toad was concerned in.

"Point made," she mumbled, making a mental reminder to never bring that up again.

"Well, regardless, that was positively amazing! I am _so_ going to make you feel just how incredible it was - -"

"No, I'm just glad that you liked it."

Ginny blinked. "What? Come on, you're turned on. I can tell it. I can _smell_ it."

"Okay, yeah, I am," Rose admitted, wincing at a telltale heat between her legs, "but I wanted this to be about you today. You've been doing incredible things to me, and I just wanted you to know how much I loved it. Besides, Hermione and Luna are gonna have a fit if we take much longer. So, yeah. I'm fine for now." She blushed and looked away a bit. "B-But... I wouldn't mind continuing sometime later today."

For one tense moment, Ginny just stared into Rose's eyes, and the girl's cheeks flushed deeper than they ever had before.

Then she suddenly found herself wrapped up in a hug, courtesy of the flying missile that was Ginny Weasley. "Ohmigosh you're just too cute!" the girl squealed, her arms crushing the poor gender bending victim, and Rose choked.

"G-Gin... c-can't... breathe...!"

* * *

Outside the dressing room, Hermione glared savagely at the door, as if a single glance could rip it off its hinges and bring the entire store down. Luna giggled at her side nervously, wondering what she could say without getting downright _wrecked_ that night in response. She opted not to say anything. As good as it would feel at the time, she _did_ like having the ability to walk, and Blibbering Humdingers could be absolute hell to try and walk with.

"Oh, for the love of God!" snapped the Muggle-born, her bushy hair bouncing angrily. Could hair be angry? With 'Mione, it was at least a possibility. "It's been thirty minutes since the last time they came out! What in the name of Merlin's saggy underpants are they doing?"

"I think, perhaps, a Nargle is sneaking some of Ron's choicier curses into your vocabulary," offered Luna involuntarily. The moment she realized she'd accidentally spoken, she clamped her mouth shut. When she got into these sorts of moods, Hermione could be very... _cross_ with her come bedtime. But it was too late - - the damage had already been done. Hermione's gaze turned on her, changing from pure exasperation to a more _dominating_ type of anger. Luna licked her lips anxiously and felt her knees wobble a bit.

"Well, _I_ think, perhaps, that _someone_ will have a rather vulgar vocabulary herself, in due time," the brunette hissed with an evil smirk, and Luna's whole body flushed.

Oh, this was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

 ***cough cough* Moon Sage confirmed, anyone?**

 **(In case you're wondering, that's the now official ship name for Hermione/Luna I created. Mark it down. Spread it. It's a thing now.)**

 **Anyways, ships setting sail aside, yes. This chapter was long, long overdue. I am very sorry, but I tend to update my stories slowly. I have a life, after all, a life filled with working at McDonalds until I go to college, shirking my homework, and playing Minecraft. Mostly playing Minecraft. Thus, writing lemons takes a while. But I haven't forgotten any of my stories, don't any of you worry! As slow as my progress admittedly is, it's still progress, so at least that's something. Also, Moon Sage sexy times is definitely coming soon! (For those skimmers who happened to miss it before, that's the Hermione/Luna ship now. I made it so, and the name shall not die!)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it being a bit short. If you did, make sure to leave a review of your thoughts. Follows and favorites of the story and of myself are also appreciated, but I do very much like reviews more so. They are more telling of what specifically you like. With the knowledge of what you guys like more, I can shape the story (or at least the lemons) to be more generally pleasing. So write away!**

 **Happy reading! -Lemony Yuri** **Snicket**


	8. The Dog is On the Case

Chapter 8 - The Dog is On the Case

Sirius Black was bored.

Considering his usual cheerfulness and playful energy, this was more common than one might think lately. Ever since Harry Potter had left Grimmauld Place for the start of his sixth school year, the dark house had become slightly more dismal, and Sirius had had loads less to do. He mostly went around searching for any of his bitch of a mother's old possessions that might be cursed, and wiping them clean. He wondered how Harry was doing in school; it had been a couple weeks since their last correspondence. He still wanted to know if Harry wanted to return to Grimmauld Place with Sirius or hang out at the Burrow to spend time with Ginny.

A wide grin spread across Sirius's face as he made himself some breakfast. Wasn't that something? His godson finally had a date! He'd teased poor Harry _endlessly_ about landing his catch with the youngest Weasley upon first learning of it from a letter. He'd sent a Howler to the kid that, instead of rage, boomed out a mortally embarrassing love poem about how cute Harry thought Ginny was. According to a letter from Ron the next day, Harry hadn't been able to stop blushing the entire day. Sirius _still_ felt like exploding in laughter at the memory.

Poor guy.

Not.

Snorting, Sirius shook his head. He cracked some eggs and broke them apart, dumping the yolks onto a well-oiled pan that sat over a medium-hot fire on a stove. They sizzled and the air filled with the smell of cooking eggs. Sirius's stomach rumbled, and he took a spatula and began shifting them about. There was nothing like a nice plate of scrambled eggs in the morning. Once they were a nice, fluffy yellow, he picked up the pan, carried it over to a plate that he'd sat out waiting on the counter, and dumped the pan's contents onto said plate, next to a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam that already lay on it. He then deposited the greasy pan in the sink and brought his plate of breakfast over to the table, messy with a pile of all sorts of newspapers and old, cursed books that had yet to be freed of their curses, and had just been about to sit down when a slight tapping came to the kitchen window.

Sirius blinked. Now, what could that be? Frowning, he sat the plate down on the a clean spot of table and shuffled over to the window, surprised and delighted to see Hedwig poking at the dirty glass. Her plumage was as soft and white as ever, and she gave him a look like, _Let me in this moment, you big, dumb dog, or else I'll poke your damn eyes out_. Sirius laughed awkwardly and opened the window for her. She flew in with a ruffle of feathers, and dropped a letter proudly into the last remaining Black's hands.

"Thank you, Hedwig," he told her sincerely, smiling and messing up the feathers on the back of her neck. "You're a real beauty of an owl, you are." She preened at this and leaned into his thick, calloused hand. Chuckling, Sirius let her hop up on his shoulder and then searched the kitchen for a letter opener. At last finding an old, way too fancy silver one, he brought it back to Harry's new letter and stuck it under the flap. He then ripped open the envelope and took out the slip of parchment inside. His eyes flicked over the words written hastily in black ink there, and slowly, his smile turned into a frown.

"What in Merlin's saggy underpants...?" he gasped. His head ached, and with a furious flurry of blinking, the dark-haired ex-convict reread the letter to make sure he hadn't momentarily went insane.

For a moment, Grimmauld Place was completely silent.

Then - -

"KREEEEACHERRR!"

 _CRACK_. With the bang that always accompanied Apparation, Kreacher, the Black family's house elf who was less-than-faithful to Sirius, appeared grumpily in front of him. He looked like a wrinkly old midget drunkard who lived on the streets. His skin was pale and leathery, and his big, floppy ears were a little dirty, no doubt from spending his days creeping around the darkest, messiest corners of Grimmauld Place. He harrumphed and folded his arms across the rags on his body. "What is it, _Traitor_?" Kreacher grumbled.

"TAKE ME TO HOGWARTS CASTLE," Sirius seethed, a fire burning in his eyes, "NOW."

Kreacher snorted and looked away, refusing to budge an inch.

"KREACHER! NOW!"

With a great, tumultuous sigh, Kreacher hissed nasty things under his breath and gripped Sirius's robe sleeve. Another crack resounded across the kitchen, and Sirius and Kreacher disappeared from it altogether.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore liked to say he had a good intuition. It wasn't always spot-on, and sometimes the failures happened to be at extremely inopportune moments, but he still trusted his instincts very well. So when the long-bearded, snowy-haired old man suddenly got a concerned tingle on the back of his neck, he knew that the day was, for whatever reason, about to become a lot more interesting. Even more interesting than it had been since Harry had turned into a girl three nights ago, at any rate.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. And here he'd been hoping that Hogwarts would be _peaceful_ now that the Marauders were gone.

Almost as soon as he'd thought this, the intruder alarms set up in the Headmaster's Office created a commotion, and Dumbledore slumped down with a sigh. "What is it now?" he wondered aloud, shaking his head. He looked down to a map of Hogwarts that lay on his desk in front of him, and saw a red X on Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore frowned and suddenly stiffened. "An intruder in Gryffindor Tower..." he said, concern starting to edge into his voice. "Could this be the same person who cast the curse on Harry...?"

With a sudden tension, Dumbledore reached into his pocket and withdrew the Elder Wand. He pictured Gryffindor Tower, and the next second, it focused into view after he Apparated. Hurriedly, he looked around the red-and-gold themed Common Room, the room he'd teleported to, for any sign of an intruder. Some Gryffindor students were crowded near the east wall around a scraggly-haired figure with a somewhat slouched back who looked... very familiar...

An exhausted groan escaped Dumbledore's lips. "Sirius Black, pray tell, _what are you doing here_?" he sighed.

Sirius looked up and his eyes widened with fury. "DUMBLEDOOOOOORE!" the last Black roared, voice laced with rage, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"The meaning of what, exactly, Sirius?" The wise old man stared at his old ally and student. "I cannot answer your question unless I know about what you mean to ask."

"What else _could_ I be asking about?" Sirius seethed. The confused Gryffindors, mainly comprised of second and third years by the looks of it, backed away as Sirius charged forward. He stomped up to Dumbledore, face so red he was practically steaming from the ears. " _WHY HAS MY GODSON BEEN CURSED TO BE A GIRL?_ "

Ah. So that was what it was about. He must've heard it... somehow... and come to handle matters personally. Inwardly, Dumbledore groaned. This could only lead to a tiresome mess. "We are not yet sure," the Wizard with the Longest Beard in Britain informed Sirius. "We do not know who has cursed young Harry, although I and the other professors have been attempting to uncover the perpetrator. We believe we are making progress, however it is still uncertain whether the caster was a student in this very castle or a Death Eater who managed to avoid capture all these years."

"Sirius, did he say...?" one of the students whispered in bated breath.

A girl looked up at the rageful Black with wide eyes. "As in, _the_ Sirius Black, you think? The one who captured the Potters' betrayer and singlehandedly caught one fourth of the remaining Death Eaters?"

"He seems a lot... angrier in person," a third hissed.

Sirius turned and pointed furiously at them. "YOU LOT SHUT UP!" he growled. "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FURIOUS! MY GODSON JUST BECAME MY GOD _DAUGHTER,_ AND NOBODY'S DOING _SHIT_ ABOUT IT!"

Dumbledore groaned. " _Language_ , Sirius."

"Once a teacher, always a teacher," Sirius grumbled back. With a huff, he folded his arms and turned back to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Whatever. Where is my godson?"

"Currently, he... she just left for class," Dumbledore said soothingly, "so at the moment, it would be best if he... er, rather, she, were not to be - -"

"WHERE. IS. MY. GODSON."

...Yes, today was shaping to be very interesting indeed. Dumbledore cursed whatever star Harry had been born under. "Care of Magical Creatures," he relented with a weary groan. "Just please try not to embarrass him too much, Sirius?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm his godfather, it's my _job_ to embarrass him. But before I do that, I need to make sure he is _FUCKING ALRIGHT_."

"Language, Siriu... aaaaand he's gone."

The wielder of the elder wand ran a hand through his hair, looking at the wide-eyed second and third years. He sighed yet another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Perhaps I'm getting too old for this job," he mumbled to himself, and tiredly walked out of the Common Room.

* * *

 **Could it be? Is Lemony Yuri Snicket really returning to the best fem Harry story out there? Yes, that's correct. I apologize for making you wonderful people wait so long for this chapter. I was really stuck for ideas all this time, but I think I've finally got some. Don't expect very frequent updates, but definitely expect me to actually be writing this again.**

 **Thank you all for over 500 follows and 420 favorites! That is quite the accomplishment for a story like this. I really appreciate it, guys!**

 **See ya, and Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
